The Celestial Gamer: FateGrand Order
by Gamer-of-Heaven
Summary: A man named Brian is chosen to receive The Gamer ability and is transported to the world of Fate/Grand Order. Brian, along with his summoned allies will assist Chaldea in saving Human History from incineration. Will he prevail and become the hero he always dreamed of? (Discontinued, New version is up.)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading lots of Fate stories recently and I just caught up to the latest chapters of The Gamer Webtoon after not seeing it for almost a year now. So, I figured, "why not write my own story?" Keep in mind, I'm not much of a writer. I'm mostly writing this for fun. This story will be a SI, if that displeases any of you, then don't read. For those of you who are willing to give this story a chance, thank you. I can't promise high quality stuff like some other authors but I'll do my best.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange place.I was standing on a large circular platform, that seemed to be made of illuminating stained-glass. The thing I found most surreal was an image of myself, apparently sleeping on the stained-glass.

"Well, this looks familiar." I said, incredulously. This place I found myself in resembled the Dive to the Heart from the Kingdom Hearts series.. The station was mostly red, the orbs next to the sleeping image of me contained what looked like sigils of a dragon head. The orbs that that went around the station had sword- like symbols. A green pasture with trees also decorated the bottom part of the station.

Suddenly a menu screen popped up in front of me, which startled me a little.

 **[Congratulations, you've been chosen to be one of the lucky few in the Omniverse to receive the title and powers of The Gamer!]**

Okay, this is exciting! I said, with a smile on my face. I really love that Webtoon.

 **[We'll start the tutorial. First, it is not necessary to vocalize your abilities or touch the Window. You can just think it. Go ahead, try it out.]**

'Menu.' I thought.

 **[Menu]**

 **Stats**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Skill Shop**

 **Party**

 **Minimap**

 **Quests**

 **Log**

 **Options**

 **Help**

"Awesome, looks like I have a pretty wide selection." I said, looking at the various options.

 **[Good, now check your stats.]**

'Stats.' I thought.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Brian Baxter**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lv. 1** **EXP. 0**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 24**

 **HP: 100**

 **EP: 80**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Durability: 4**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Resistance: 3**

 **Luck: 4**

I nodded."I'm only Level One. Why am I not surprised?"

 **[I should explain how your stats work. I'm sure you've figured it out already but I have to be sure. HP stands for Hit Points, EP stands for Energy Points. I'm sure you already know what HP is so, I won't bother explaining that.]**

 **[Now EP is, of course, the energy you have. You need EP to utilize most skills. Depending on what skills you use, your energy can take the form of Ki, Magic, Psychic Energy or whatever type of energy you want.]**

"So, the skills I use will determine the type of energy." I said. Basically if I use a ki skill, I'll use ki energy or If I use a magic skill, I'll use magic energy. Wow, If I play my cards right I'll be able to learn almost every ability out there.

 **[Strength is your physical strength and determines how much damage your physical attacks inflict.]**

 **[Durability is your physical durability. The higher your durability is, the less physical damage you take from enemies** **.]**

 **[Speed determines how fast you are.]**

 **[Boosting your intelligence increases the damage done by energy attacks as well as make you smarter.]**

 **[Resistance deals with your energy resistance. You'll be be to tank energy attacks as you increase this stat. You'll also be able to resist status effects.]**

 **[Finally, luck determines how often good things happen to you in** **battle or in everyday life. This pretty much covers your stats. Let's move on to skills. Open your Skills menu.]**

'Skills." I thought

 **[Skills]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping restores HP, EP, SP and status effects.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv.1]**

 **Description: A skill to quickly gather information about people, objects and situations.**

 **[ID Create (Active) Lv.1]**

 **Description: Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lv.1]**

 **Description: Used to escape instant dungeons.**

"I already have five skills, good!" I was expecting Gamer's Mind and Body but not the other three. I thought I would acquire them later on.

 **[I take it you already know what these skills are. Good. As you already know you'll learn new skills by performing special actions or by obtaining Skill Books. You can also learn skills in the Skill Shop tab. You can purchase them with currency you earn on your journey.]**

"A Skill Shop? I'll have to check that out later."

 **[Now I think that covers the basics. I believe everything else is self-explanatory. if you ever need assistance, use the Help tab, So, as for the world you're now being sent to: It's the world of Fate/Grand Order.]**

"Fate/Grand Order? To be honest I was hoping to get sent to another world but it's okay, I guess." I said sounding a bit disappointed. It wasn't that I hated the Fate series, in fact I quite liked it. I knew a great deal about the Nasuverse after all and I've been playing Fate/Grand Order ever since it got released in the U.S. It's just not my most favorite verse on the count that I tend to dislike most of the protagonists due to either having misguided ideals or lacking a personality and how convoluted the lore is.

 **[Before I send you on your way, you'll need to become a Master and gain a Servant of your own. The Servant will be chosen at random.]**

"Right now? I wonder what Servant I'm gonna get?!" I said, sounding excited. I didn't think I'd be getting a Servant right away. At least not until I arrived in Chaldea assuming that's where I get dropped off at. I hope the Servant I end up getting will be easy to work with. I don't think I could handle a Berserker right off the bat, Hopefully, I'll get a Saber, a Lancer, or an Archer. The other three classes would be fine, too.

 **[The summoning will now commence. Oh, and you should brace yourself.]**

"Brace mysel-" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my left hand. it felt like it was being branded by hot iron."Ugh! God that hurts!" I grunted in pain. Just as the pain came, it disappeared just as fast. Was it due to the Gamer's Body? I stared at the command spells that now marked my hand.

The marks seemed to resemble a dragon head. The same sigil that was on my "station." The first mark appeared to be a dragons snout. The second and largest mark looked like a dragons's face decorated with what looked liked spikes and horns. The smallest and final mark was a diamond shaped gemstone in the center of the dragon forehead.

"I've never been a tattoo guy but this looks good." I said, admiring the design of my new command spells.

a pillar of blinding light flashed before me. I used my arm to shield my eyes. The light dissipated, I lowered my arm and looked at the figure that now stood in front of me. The person in question was female, who I recognized immediately. Golden-blond hair, brilliant emerald eyes. She was wearing a white outfit, resembling a wedding dress. I couldn't help but stare. This woman's beauty was breathtaking.

She looked at me with the most beautiful, sincere smile I've ever seen."Servant Saber. Nero Claudius. Umu...I have arrived in response to your call! Call me Bride Saber or Nero Bride! I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"Yes, I am. My name's Brian Baxter." I said, a smile coming to my face. I couldn't believe it, of all the Servants I could've gotten, I landed Nero Claudius! The bride version too, at that! Needless to say I hit the jackpot.

 **[I see you're satisfied with your Servant. You should be all set. Good luck.]**

Saber walked towards me and held out her hand."Master, our journey awaits."

I smiled."Yeah." I grabbed Nero's hand and when I did, my vision vanished in a flash of white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nero and I ended up on a white sandy beach. I could hear the cries of seagulls and the waves of the sea. I felt the rays of the sun on my skin. It was all very tranquil. I can't remember the last time I went to a beach but unfortunately I'm not here for a vacation.

"We've arrived at our destination, Master." Nero said," You wouldn't happen to know our location, would you?"

"I might but, I'm not a hundred-percent sure." I answered. If I'm in Fate/Grand Order, that must mean we've been sent to one of the singularities. Unfortunately, we weren't sent to Chaldea. Bummer, that would've made things much easier.

Since were on a beach, perhaps we're in Okeanos? If that's the case the first thing we should do is meet up with Chaldea. But, are they even here on this island? If they're not, we're pretty much stranded here. Standing around won't do us any good so we started wandering around the island.

Umu, by the way, master, what is our objective here?" Nero asked.

"Before I answer, I have a question for you. Do you know why you where summoned and what is happening to this world?" I asked her, I wanted to be sure if she was aware of the situation.

"My summoning was rather unusual but yes. Humanity has been incinerated in the modern era. And we are currently in what is known as a singularity. To restore human history we must conquer each singularity and retrieve their Holy Grails."

I see, she must have been given this knowledge when she materialized. "Right now, our goal is to meet up with a group that call themselves Chaldea. They're the ones trying to restore the human history." I answered.

"Chaldea? Are they your allies?" Nero asked.

"Not yet." I replied.

Just then, a large pack of werewolves appeared out of the jungle. The were large bipedal wolves, wearing leather armor and wielding weapons like swords, axes and spears.

"Observe"

 **[Werewolf]**

 **Lv. 10**

 **HP: 500**

 **Strength: 25**

 **Durability: 23**

 **Speed: 20**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Resistance: 3**

 **Luck: 3**

These werewolves all had approximately the same stats. They're strong physically but weak in regards to energy.

Nero got in front of me and materialized her weapon, a long silver-colored sword, Aestus Estus."Let's go, Master!" She said as she got into a fighting stance."This will be memorable...our first team effort!"

Okay, our first battle. I clenched my fists."Right! I'm counting on you, Nero! Show me your power!"

Saber nodded."Umu."

The werewolves charged, Nero lunged forward and started slashing each beast one after another. I'm amazed by Nero's strength and speed. I could barely follow her movements. But even I could tell this wasn't even her best. The bodies of the monsters she slayed vanished to nothing.

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

Huh? Why do I keep leveling up even though Saber is doing all the fighting? Is it 'cause Nero is my servant and under my influence? Of course it is! Whenever she defeats an enemy, I get EXP too! This'll make leveling up easier!

The enemy was large in number, though I'm sure Saber could handle this alone no problem. But... I wanted to help.

'I hope this works.' I thought as I extended my right hand and focused my energy in the form of ki.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Ki Blast (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The most basic ki energy blast.**

"Nice!" A red sphere of ki energy formed in my palm, I aimed at one of the wolves and fired the energy blast, severely wounding it.

 **[Werewolf]**

 **HP: 120/500**

That attack took out more than half it's HP. That means I can kill one werewolf with two shots. The way I am now, there's no way I'd best them in close combat but I can provide fire support due to their pitiful resistance.I shot another Ki Blast at the monster, killing it.

 **Level Up!**

I leveled up again! I continued shooting my energy blasts, assisting Nero finishing off the last of 'em.

"That was good, Brian, you fought well." Nero complemented me, placing her hands on her hips."Umu, I give you a passing grade. You are unmistakably a talented mage! As expected from the one fortunate enough to summon me!"

I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head." Well, I don't know about talented." My Gamer ability allows me to get stronger and learn skills very quickly. So, no, I'm not talented. I'm just a cheater.

"Well then, I suppose I should take this time to explain something to you, Brian." Nero said." While I've made a pact with you, the rules that apply to other servants don't apply to me. Specifically there is no Master-Servant relationship. The only thing that ties me to you is your beauty."

"...My beauty?"

"I'm not just referring to your face and figure you see? Both magnanimity and delicacy are equally important. Or, rather. are you capable of complimenting your partner? Master, do you possess that within your heart?"

"...You mean compassion?" I answered her.

Nero smiled."So, you do understand. From now on, I will tangibly measure that virtue. I'm an exquisite instrument playing sublime music. That instrument is for you to play."

I couldn't help but blush. I imagine my face is as red as a tomato." Y-Yeah, I'll do my best."

'"Umu, don't be so nervous. In modern terms it's simply an arranged marriage!" Nero teased.

I can hardly contain my joy at having such a reliable partner like Nero.

We hadn't seen any sign of Chaldea yet so, we decided to take a break by the shore. Nero seemed to be enjoying the scenery. I took this time go over my stats.

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lv. 8** **EXP. 186**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 24**

 **HP: 590**

 **EP: 560**

 **Strength: 19**

 **Durability: 18**

 **Speed: 18**

 **Intelligence: 16**

 **Resistance: 15**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Points: 35**

Oh! Not only do my stats go up by using points, they go up as I level up too. I think I'll save my points for later. Now to check my skills.

 **[Skills]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv.3]**

 **[ID Create (Active) Lv.1]**

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lv.1]**

 **[Ki Blast (** **Active) Lv. 2]**

I gained one new skill and I've leveled up two of them. I guess I really can invent any skill I want. If I can learn Ki Blast then maybe I can learn the Kamehameha! That would be a dream come true to any Dragon Ball fan! I should learn more skills as soon as I get the chance. Come to think of it, when we faced those werewolves I didn't really feel scared at all. I stayed perfectly calm. Definitely the Gamer's Mind at work. I also noticed every time I leveled up, my EP got refilled. I suppose leveling up restores my stats like in some games. I'll check out the Skill Shop now.

 **[Skill Shop]**

 **Heat Vision**

 **Super Breath**

 **Flight**

 **Super Strength**

 **X-Ray Vision**

 **Telescopic Vision**

 **Boxing**

 **Karate**

 **Tae Kwon Do**

The list keeps going. Man, there are a whole lot of skills here. Superpower, martial art, buff, support and other kinds of skills. I think the reason I have a skill shop is 'cause of how uncommon skill books might be and saves me the trouble of learning them myself. Speaking of skill books did I happen to pick one up? Good thing, I don't have to actually pick up loot, it's immediately sent to my inventory.

 **[Inventory]**

 **Iron Sword**

 **Iron Axe**

 **Recovery Potion x2**

 **Magic Bolt**

 **Currency: 70,000 QP**

I did get a skill book! I also got weapons and recovery potions. A nice first haul, I'd say. And the money I got, QP? Quantum Pieces? Isn't that one of the currencies for Fate/Grand Order? Oh well, might as well spend some.

I decided to buy Flight for 40,000 QP and Heat Vision for 30,000.

 **[You've obtained the skill "Flight"]**

 **[Flight (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The user can fly using their energy.**

 **[You've obtained the skill "Heat Vision"]**

 **[Heat Vision (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Use your energy to shoot beams of intense heat from your eyes.**

Sweet! I can fly and use heat vision! If I keep this up, I'll end up becoming Superman! I'll learn Magic Bolt later.

Silly me, I haven't seen Nero's status yet.

 **[Stats]**

 **Nero Claudius**

 **Title: Emperor of Roses**

 **Master: Brian Baxter**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Bride**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: B+**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Riding: B**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Imperial Privilege: EX**

 **Migraine: B**

 **Thrice -Setting Sun: A**

 **Star in Heaven: A**

 **Flower on Earth: A**

 **Love for People: A**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Nuptiae Domus Aurea: B**

 **Fax Caelestis: B+**

 **Laus Saint Claudius: B**

Hmm... she's stronger than I'd thought she'd be. Her mana is supposed to be E rank but it's B rank, the same as her red-self. She also retained the Personal Skills her normal self had, Noble Phantasm, too.

We haven't run in to Chaldea yet and we're practically lost. I should use my Minimap. I probably should have used it when we first got here.

The map showed detailed info about the entire area within miles from where I was. It showed enemies and allies, even identified them. I viewed the map of the island and it showed there was only me and Nero here, not counting enemy monsters. But I saw something that caught my interest. miles away from the island, there was a single white dot in the ocean. I noticed the name, Euryale. The middle sister of the three gorgons, the Greek goddess Euryale. I don't see anyone else near her on the map. Did she get separated from her allies? She could be in trouble.

I stood up from where I was sitting "Nero, I think someone's in trouble, I have to help them." I told her.

Nero gave me a confused look."Who's in trouble? From what I can tell, there is no here besides us." I imagine she can't sense the presence of other Servants from this far away.

"I"ll explain later, but there's someone probably drowning out there in the ocean. I believe they're associated with Chaldea."

"The ocean? You're not suggesting swimming are you, Master? Even if what you're saying is true, how do you expect to come to their aid?" She asked.

"Like this." I focused my energy and levitated myself 10 feet off the ground.

Nero looked surprised to say the least." Master, you're flying! I knew you were a prodigy but I didn't think you were capable of such sorcery!" She said proudly.

"I'll fly to where they are, rescue 'em and come straight back." I told her.

Nero nodded."Umu, I regret not being able to follow, but you have my blessing. Heed caution, Master."

"Right." And with that, I took off.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Aerial Adaption (Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The u** **ser is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure, not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity. 4% increase in flight speed.**

I got another new skill. It'll be useful during flight. Saying I was excited about being able to fly was an understatement. It felt liberating. I had one arm in front of me, my hand clenched into a fist. I was flying just like Superman. I must've been going at least 100 mph.

I followed my map straight to Euryale and found her unconscious, hanging on to a piece of driftwood. I scooped up the small goddess and held her in my arms. She was surprisingly light. I know she doesn't weigh much to begin with but she seemed to weigh close to nothing. It must be because my strength increased earlier. Getting a closer look at her, she was quite the beauty. Long luxurious, purple hair, cute face and a dazzling white dress. I could see why she was a goddess of beauty and an idol in ancient Greek times.

Having rescued Euryale, I flew back to the island.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: In case some of you think Brian might already be OP, he really isn't yet. Since he leveled up, he is indeed stronger than a normal human, but he's no match for a Servant.**

 **For power scaling, I'll be using the VS Battles Wiki** **statistics. Before arriving in Okeanos, Brian had regular human strength, durability and speed. When he reached level 8, his striking strength and durability is now wall level. His lifting strength is Class 25 and his speed is subsonic.**

 **I may upload stat sheets to keep you all up to speed with everyone's power levels. Everytime Brian levels up, his stats could all go up by a maxmium of 5 points each if he's lucky. But there's also the chance that they don't go up at all when he levels up. I'll be using the random number generator on google.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I returned to the island and I was greeted by Nero."Master, you've arrived! I was starting to get worried, you know." She said in a relieved tone. She glanced at the girl in my arms."Who is that Servant you have with you?! I don't approve of this! I am the only one allowed to be held in your arms!" She protested.

I mentally chuckled at Nero's reaction."It's not like that Nero, This is the person I went to save." I said. I landed and placed Euryale gently on the ground.

 **[Stats]**

 **Euryale**

 **Title: The Far-Flier**

 **Master:**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Good**

 **Attribute: Heaven**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Independent Action: A+**

 **Goddess Essence: EX**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Bloodsucker: C**

 **Alluring Nightingale: A**

 **Whim of Goddess: A**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Eye of the Euryale: B**

 **Status: Fainted**

She's still outcold, huh? I gently shook Euryale, hoping she'd regain consciousness. She began to stir. I opened my inventory and took out one recovery potion.

 **[Recovery Potion]**

 **Description: A low-level Recovery Potion that instantly restores 500 HP.**

A small bottle filled with red liquid materialized in my hand."Hey, if you can hear me, I need you to drink this." I said in a soft tone. I brought the bottle to her mouth and she slowly started drinking it. The potion immediately took effect, she opened her eyes. My brown eyes meeting her crystalline ones. They were otherworldly beautiful.

She groaned as she slowly stood up."Who are you?" Euryale said in a cautious tone.

"My name's Brian and this Nero. It's okay, we're not your enemies."I assured her.

"I realize that, if you were I wouldn't be alive." She said, looking at me from head to toe."Judging from your clothes You're obviously not from this era." She was clearly referring to my clothing, a black t-shirt, red hoody, blue jeans and black shoes.

"And it looks like you're a Master." Euryale said, looking at Nero."Are you a mage from Chaldea?" She asked clearly suspicious of me. Whatever happened to her, she must still be shaken up.

"How rude, my Master just saved you! Show a little gratitude. You may look beautiful but your manners are horrid. Who do you think you are?! Nero said,

"I am the goddess, Euryale. An idol among idols." Euryale said with a smirk.

"Okay, settle down." I said, getting between them.

"To answer your question Euryale, no, I'm not from Chaldea. But I am trying to meet up with them. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you out."

Euryale agreed. She explained her situation. Running into the Chaldea Masters and Francis Drake, fighting Blackbeard, getting kidnapped by Hector, the Argo and being saved by Asterios.

"There was this explosion and then that big dimwit pushed me out of the way. I don't remember anything after that." She finished explaining.

"I see, so that's what happened." I said nonchalantly. The events happened almost the same way as in the game, except there were two Masters, not just one and Euryale was separated from the others when Asterios sacrificed himself to save her from Hector and Heracles.

Euryale narrowed her eyes."What do you mean by that? Unlike your Servant, you didn't seem at all surprised when I mentioned the Argo or Heracles. You sound like you knew what was going on and you just wanted to confirm it." Euryale is more perceptive than I thought.

"I have to agree, Master. You somehow knew Euryale was in trouble and you seem to know more than you're letting on. I didn't say anything before because I trusted your judgement, but now I'm curious." Nero said.

Busted. But it's not like I was going to keep it a secret anyway, however until Goetia is dealt with, I'd prefer to keep my knowledge of the future underwraps for now.

"Yeah... sorry no." I said.

Nero pouted. I hope she doesn't think I don't trust her or anything.

Euryale looked at me with a seductive smile, her eyes seemed hypnotic."I would like to know now. It would please this goddess." She said in a sultry voice.

...Is she trying to brainwash me? "Nope..." I said flatly.

Euryale looked surprised."It's not working?"

"About that." I pointed at my head."I'm sorta immune to mental effects."

"How is that possible?! Even if you have magic resistance, you shouldn't be able to overcome my charms so easily!" Euryale said sounding frustrated.

"Let's just say I have skills that I'll fill you in later." I said, as I held up my left hand ."Anyway Euryale, I know this is sudden but would you make a contract with me."

"What?" She said.

"I think it'd be easier to protect and keep track of you if you became my Servant. You wouldn't want to get separated again, do you?" I said.

Euryale thought it over for a moment, then she grinned."Very well, I'll give you the privilege of being my bodyguard. Hehehe, do your best to protect me, Master."

My command spells glowed. I'll take that as a sign that Euryale has become my new Servant.

"Brian." Nero called out my name. She didn't sound very happy."I don't mind you taking on other Servants, but you'd do well to remember that I am your first and foremost Servant, and the one you must depend on the most!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said as I patted her on the head.

Nero smiled as she blushed."Umu!"

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

I heard something in the distance. It was faint but it sounds like booming noises. Apparently Nero and Euryale heard it too.

 **[A skill has been created though a special action]**

 **[Super-Hearing (Passive) Lv 1]**

 **Description: The ability to hear things at an incredible distance. The user can hear noises at amazing distances, with great clarity, pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds, conversations and hear sounds over an insane range of frequencies.**

Super-hearing? I wasn't expecting that, but thanks to this new skill I could hear the booming clearly like I was right at the center of it. It was cannon fire no doubt.

"Do you two hear that?" I asked my two Servants.

They nodded. Euryale spoke up."I think it sounds like...cannons. It must be Captain Drake and the others!"

"It's coming from the other side of the island." Nero added.

We sprinted through the jungle, the sounds of cannons firing becoming louder For some reason I got the feeling something bad was gonna happen.

 **ROAR!**

A group of Wyverns appeared from the sky.

 **[A skill has been created though a special action]**

 **[Danger Sense (Passive) Lv 1]**

 **Description: A skill to** **sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, or impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to your well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards yourself, but may include your surroundings.**

I have a spider-sense now?!

 **[Wyvern]**

 **Lv 12**

 **HP: 650**

 **Strength: 27**

 **Durability: 25**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Resistance : 3**

"Wyverns incoming!" I shouted.

"Master, your orders!"Nero said as materialized her sword.

"Nero, you take 'em on close-quarters, Euryale and I will provide support." I ordered.

Euryale materialized her golden bow, as she and I distanced ourselves from the wyverns. Nero rushed forward and slashed her sword through multiple dragons. Euryale fired her arrow in rapid succession, piercing the large reptiles from their bodies to their wings. I launched my ki blasts at the flying enemies, dropping them from the air. I leveled up a few times during the skirmish,

I suddenly got this tingling sensation in the back of my head. Could it be my Danger sense? I turned around and saw something leap out of the bushes, it was large lion-like creature that had body parts from various animals, a Chimera.

 **[Chimera]**

 **Lv 14**

 **HP: 750**

 **Strength: 30**

 **Durability: 26**

 **Intelligence: 6**

 **Resistance : 5**

The Chimera was about to pounce on Euryale but I got in it's way and it landed right on top of me, trying to dig it's claws into my skin to no avail as my Gamer's Body prevented my body from being wounded. But I still took damage. I materialized the Iron Sword that was in my Inventory and stabbed the beast in the abdomen.

"Get off!" I shouted, as I fired two red beams from my eyes at the monster's face pushing it back. I stood back up and looked at the poor state of the creature. It was bleeding profusely from the abdomen and it's face was burnt to a crisp, it likely couldn't see anymore.

 **[Chimera]**

 **HP: 38/750**

My eyes glowed bright red, Just when I was about to finish it off with my heat vision, an arrow pierced it's head killing it.

 **Level Up!**

"I thought you were the one protecting me, Brian." Euryale said with a coy smirk.

"I am." I dematerialized my sword, sending it back to my inventory."You're welcome." I said.

Nero had just finished off the last wyvern and rushed to my side."Master are you alright?" She asked,, worried for my well-being.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't sweat it." I assured her. I took a little damage from the Chimera but I recovered after I leveled up.

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Lv. 14** **EXP. 55**

 **HP: 1,040**

 **EP: 1,000**

 **Strength: 34**

 **Durability: 31**

 **Speed: 30**

 **Intelligence: 30**

 **Resistance: 28**

 **Luck: 25**

 **Points: 65**

I like how my stats are starting to look. individually, I'm about as strong as a Chimera or a Wyvern. And I have over sixty points to spend!

"What was that, you shot beams out your eyes? What that even Magecraft?" Euryale questioned me.

I shook my head."No, it wasn't magic, just think of it as a superpower. Nevermind that now, we have to hurry."

With that distraction out of the way, we made it to the source of the cannon fire. Off the coast we saw two large ships, the Golden Hind and the Argo.

I crouched down and turned to Euryale."Get on my back, I'll fly us there."

"Fly? You can fly, just what are you?" She said in disbelief.

"Just trust me, okay." I said. She complied and climbed on my back. I stood up, turned to Nero and held out my arms."I'll carry you, come on." I had to resist my urge to blush at the thought of carrying Nero.

"Yes! Of course, of course, Master!" Nero said sounding overjoyed. I carried her bridal style and I flew towards the ships

I hovered above the ships and observed the battle. The Golden Hind was crawling with dragon-tooth warriors and the pirates fighting them off. One pirate stood out, a woman with long pink hair and a pirate hat, Francis Drake. I also saw Servants like Artemis, Atalante and David. Aboard the Argo I saw two familiar faces, the male and female protagonist of Fate/Grand Order. They, along with their Servants which included Mash, Artoria Pendragon, Jeanne d'Arc and others were fighting Hector and what looked like Shadow Servants.

I also saw a blond-haired man arguing with a young girl with blue hair, Jason and Medea Lily. Oh no, is this the part when-

"Master."Euryale spoke up."When we land on the Argo, there's something I have to do."

"Let me guess, payback?" I said. I know she wants to take out Hector for killing Asterios.

"Yes, something like that." She replied.

I landed on the Argo and Euryale quickly joined the Chaldea Masters. As for Nero and myself, we'll take on Jason and Medea. Medea held a golden cup in her hand that I knew was the Holy Grail. I a shot ki blast at her hand, causing her to drop the grail, preventing her from using Jason as a vessel for a Demon God.

"Guh!"Medea yelped in pain.

"Damn it! What is it now?!" Jason cursed. He glared at me."Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt." I retorted.

"Damn you, trash! Medea. make yourself useful and protect your husband!"

"Of course, Lord Jason that's why I'm here." Medea declared.

"What are your orders, Master!" Nero said.

"You handle Medea, I'll take care of Jason. I'm counting on you, Nero."

While Nero fought Medea, I confronted Jason. I know Nero will win, Medea Lily isn't much of a fighter, specializing in only healing and support magic. Not to mention she's weaker than her adult counterpart. I wasn't intimidated by Jason, as a Heroic Spirit, Jason is exceptionally weak. So weak even Atalante didn't even consider him a threat on his own. At my current level I'm sure I can take him.

 **[Stats]**

 **Jason**

 **HP: 600**

 **Strength: 17**

 **Durability: 14**

 **Speed: 15**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Resistance: 7**

 **Luck: 8**

Just as I thought, He's even weaker than those werewolves from before.

"Damn it! Nothing has gone the way I wanted! I suppose, I can take my frustration out on you! Feel honored low-life, you're about to become a punching bag for the hero, Jason." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Go ahead and try." I said, unfazed by his threat.

Jason ran up to me and tried to punch me, I grabbed his fist and landed one of my own on his face, causing him to stumble back.

"What the hell! How are you so strong! You're just a human!" He shouted, holding his nose that was now broken and bleeding.

I didn't respond. I ran towards him at a speed even a cheetah would be jealous of. I delivered multiple punches to his face and upper body before kicking him in the chest sending him flying back.

Jason slowly picked himself off the floor, he could barely stand."Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Die! Die! Go to hell!" He cursed.

I can't watch this anymore. My eyes glowed red and I fired my heat vision at him, engulfing him in flames before he vanished to the Throne of Heroes.

I won my first boss fight, well if you could even call that a boss fight. I spotted the Holy Grail on the ground and I picked it up.

"Shiny." I muttered. I placed the grail in my inventory and the the instant I did, everything went white.

* * *

 **A/N: If some of you are upset Brian won his fight with Jason so easily, then don't. Jason is a very weak Heroic Spirit, having little to no fighting prowess at all. And I'm talking about the Nasuverse version of Jason not the Real Life myth. He was mostly a charmer in life, using charisma to accomplish his own ends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **[Your HP, EP and SP has been restored!]**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed in a white room. I sat up, stretched my arms and let out a big yawn."Is that what Rayshifting feels like? Kinda tingly." I muttered.

"Umu I see you're awake, Master." Nero said as she materialized.

Jeez, I forgot she could enter spirit form. She startled me a bit.

"Mornin' Nero." I greeted."How long was I out for?"

"A day." She replied." When we Rayshifted to Chaldea, you lost consciousness. Apparently It's an after-effect for those who have never Rayshifted before."

I ran my hand though my brown hair."So, we're in Chaldea. Wait where's Euryale?"

"She left this morning, she's likely in the cafeteria along with most of Chaldea's Servants. She was able to materialize here because of your contract with her."

Good, I was afraid she was sent back to the throne.

"How long have you two been here with me?" I asked her.

She grinned."Ever since we arrived. It is my duty as your foremost Servant after all."

I smiled at her words, I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a devoted person like her as my first Servant. With her by my side I know I can get through this.

"Thanks, anyway I expect the other Masters and the Director want to talk to me."

"Yes, yes, all in do time, but right now you should head to the cafeteria before doing anything else. You must be hungry after your ordeal." She suggested.

To be honest, no I'm not. I haven't eaten since arriving in this dimension and I don't feel hungry or thirsty in the least. It's obviously the Gamer's body.

"Yeah, sure, you're right." I said

The door opened and in came two people. The first was a young woman with red hair and amber eyes and the other was a young man with black hair and blue eyes, he also had a white rabbit-like creature sitting on his shoulder. I knew they were the Chaldea Masters and Fou.

The redhead was the first to speak."You're finally awake! I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you!" She said with energy. I think she's pretty cute."My name is Minako Fujimaru, and this is my little brother."

 **Minako Fujimaru**

 **Lv. 2**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

"Glad to meet you, I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru." He greeted me.

 **Ritsuka Fujimaru**

 **Lv. 2**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

"Likewise, I'm Brian Baxter." I introduced myself.

"Fou, Fou!" The mascot squeaked.

Oh, and this Fou. I guess you can call him Chaldea's official mascot." Ritsuka said.

"I've never seen an animal like that before." I said. "Anyway, I assume you two are the Masters of Chaldea."

"That's right." Minako replied." I never thought we'd meet another Master, are you from the same era as us?"

"I'm from the year 2018." I told her.

Ritsuka quirked his eyebrow."2018? But that's impossible, it's still 2017 and outside world has been incinerated. Are you sure you're from 2018?"

"Well that's-"

"Enough!" Nero piped in."I'm sure you both have questions for my Master and he's intent on answering them, but right now you should escort him to the cafeteria."

"S-Sorry, we've just haven't met anyone from the outside since this all started." Ritsuka apologized as he bowed his head.

"C'mon, we'll show you where it is." Minako said.

"Okay, but first." I stood up and took the Holy Grail from my inventory, surprising the siblings." I think you should take this for safekeeping."

I tossed the gold cup over to Ritsuka."R-Right, I'll take this to Da Vinci. Afterwards head to the briefing room, we'd like you to explain your situation." He said, clearly puzzled at what I just did.

After putting on my hoodie and shoes, Minako showed Nero and I to the cafeteria, The place was crowded with Servants and Chaldea staff. I grabbed a tray from from the counter, and picked the food I desired, scrambled eggs and a side of bacon. Minako and Nero followed suite.

I saw Euryale sitting alone at one of the tables, eating a colorful batch of pancakes. I decided to sit next to her."Euryale, good to see you're alright."

She smiled at me, as we were joined by Minako and Nero,"I see you've woken up, Master. I would've been sad if you hadn't." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Haha!" I chuckled."Of course I did, I wouldn't want you to get lonely."

"I'm not lonely! Not at all!"She shot back."I would just look bad if my Master succumbed right after Rayshifting."

Oh, yeah. She's totally a tsundere.

I grabbed a fork and started eating."So, what happened right before we resolved the Singularity." I asked.

"After we defeated Hector, we were going after Jason and Medea but they were already defeated by you and Saber," Minako answered.

"Yes, I dealt with that Caster quite easily." Nero boasted.

"Once we repaired the singularity, we Rayshifted back to Chaldea. We didn't expect to find another Master!" Minako continued.

"When we arrived they graciously prepared rooms for us. Since then, I took it upon my to watch over you until you awoke." Nero said.

"Ritsuka and I are glad to see you again, Emperor Nero! We fought together during the last singularity in Rome." Minako said happily.

Nero raised an eyebrow."Umu, is that so? Forgive me, I have no memories of ever having met you. But rejoice, you can once again have the pleasure of gazing upon my beauty."

Minako giggled."That aside, where did you come from Brian? How'd you end up in Okeanos?"

"I'm from America. And how did I end up in that Singularity? Well, I'm not sure. Maybe it was fate. Look I'll tell you more in the briefing room."I said as I continued eating.

"Don't forget about me. I'm going too." Euryale said.

Ten minutes later Minako led Nero, Euryale and I to the briefing room after eating breakfast. Ritsuka, Mash, Dr. Roman and Da Vinci were already inside sitting around a large table.

"C'mon take a seat." Minako said. The four new arrivals including myself sat at the table.

"Hello, you must be the new Master." The lavender haired girl said." I'm Mash Kyrielight, a staff member in Chaldea.

"I'm Romani Archaman. The acting Director of Chaldea, but you can just call me Dr. Roman." The pink haired man said.

"And I'm a Caster-class Servant and head of Chaldea's Tech Department, Leonardo Da Vinci but you can just call me Leonardo or Da Vinci."

I couldn't help but stare at Da Vinci. She or... he was quite beautiful.

Da Vinci giggled." It's alright you can stare if you want. Let me guess what you're thinking "Wasn't Leonardo Da Vinci supposed to be a man." It's true I was a man in life but when I was summoned as a Servant I chose to appear as my ideal image of perfect beauty, the Mona Lisa."

"O-Oh, is that right?" I stuttered. I already knew why Da Vinci was a woman, but it's best they don't know that."My name's Brian Baxter, Nice to to meet you all."

"Now let's get started. First off, Brian, Where did you come from? Ritsuka mentioned you're from the year 2018, but it's still 2017 and the outside world has been incinerated." Dr. Roman said.

"Well... this is going to be hard to believe, but I'm not from this world. I come from a world that hasn't been incinerated." I answered.

"Another world you say? How interesting!" Da Vinci said with a smile on her face." Tell us, how do wind up in that in Singularity."

"I'm not really sure. One moment I was back home in New York playing video games after a hard day's work and then I suddenly find myself in another dimension. In that place I was given a special ability and summoned Nero, then we ended in Okeanos." I replied.

"That's pretty vague. What ability are you talking about and how did you know about us. Emperor Nero said you already knew about Chaldea." Dr. Roman inquired.

"My ability is The Gamer."

"The... Gamer?" Minako spoke up, looking confused like everyone else in the room." You mean you have levels and exp and stuff?"

"Yes." I said simply. The room suddenly burst into laughter except Nero, Euryale and Mash. I'm not sure if they understand game mechanics.

"HAHAHAHA! What kind of ability is that?! Are you a game addict or something?!" Minako asked in between laughs.

"H-Hey don't laugh this a seriously OP ability!" I retorted.

"How so?" Ritsuka asked, calming down.

"The Gamer allows me to get stronger by gaining exp and leveling up. I can instantly learn almost any skill just by visualizing, but sometimes I get skills unintentionally. I can get information about people or objects just by looking at them. My body is like that of a game character, which means I'm immune to injury. As long as my HP doesn't reach zero I won't die. I have an inventory where I can store items in a dimensional space. And I have a Mini-map that shows me detailed information of the area I'm in. And as to how I knew about Chaldea, well, that was info in a quest my ability generated." I explained. I lied about the quest part. While my Gamer ability does have a quest feature I haven't gotten any quests yet.

Everyone in the room looked mind blown.

"So basically... you're cheating at life." Ritsuka said flatly.

"Heh heh. Well kinda, yeah." I answered, as I scratched the back of my head.

"Cheating or not, that ability sounds awesome!" Minako said. Wow. One moment she was laughing at my ability and the next she's blown away by it.

"I see. That's how you knew about the situation in Okeanos. It seems you aren't just a mere human." Euryale said.

"That's my Master for you! Umu! With an ability such as that, you possess infinite potential. Seeing how much my Master will thrive is the privilege of the bride beside him!" Nero said with anticipation.

"Anyway, I'm aware of the situation and I wanna help. I'll become Chaldea's third Master." I declared.

"You will? That's great! Having a third Master on board sounds reassuring." Roman said with a smile." But to make it official you need to link yourself with Chaldea."

"Link myself with Chaldea?"

"You may be a Master but you are not connected to Chaldea. Right now you have formed a contract with two Servants and they're receiving magical energy directly from you. Unlike you, Ritsuka and Minako have lessen the burden cast on them by using Chaldea as their Servants' source of magical energy. Otherwise the strain of sustaining so many contracts would suck them dry in no time." Roman explained.

"Oh, Okay. How do I connect myself with Chaldea?" I asked.

"All you have to do is summon a new Servant using the Fate System. Once you do you will be immediately connected to Chaldea and your Servants will receive magical energy from Chaldea, diminishing the strain on you." Da Vinci answered.

"Okay let's get started!" I said, excited about summoning a new Servant.

Hold your horses. To summon a Servant in Chaldea you need certain stones called Saint Quartz. Saint Quartz are divine stones filled with pure magical energy, they aid in the summoning of Servants using the Fate System. It takes at least three Saint Quartz to summon a Servant." Da Vinci explained." I'm sure Ritsuka and Minako have a few Saint Quartz to spare."

Minako looked nervous."Uh... well actually-"

"We used them all up yesterday." Ritsuka piped up.

"Oh dear... This could be problem. Saint Quartz are usually found as monster and Servant drops." Da Vinci said.

I wonder...

 **[Inventory]**

 **Iron Sword**

 **Iron Axe**

 **Recovery Potion x3**

 **Magic Bolt**

 **Energy Potion x3**

 **Stamina Potion**

 **Saint Quartz x4**

 **Currency: 45,000 QP**

Lucky! I did pick up Saint Quartz. Just enough to summon a Servant.

"No need to worry. I just happen to have picked up a few in Okeanos." I said as I materialized three Saint Quartz to my hands.

"Excellent. Now go to the Summoning Chamber. Ritsuka, Minako and Mash will show you the ropes." Da Vinci said.

We left the briefing and entered the Summoning Chamber. Mash materialized her shield and place it at the center and formed a summoning circle. I pretended to be surprised.

"Where did that shield come from Mash?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm a Demi- Servant, a fusion between a Human and a Heroic Spirit. My class is Shielder. This shield acts as a catalyst to a Heroic Spirit." Mash explained.

"Before you do this, I just wanna say welcome to the team! Let's all get along from here on out!" Minako said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We'll be counting on you to have our backs." Ritsuka added.

"How this works is that you have to focus on the Saint Quartz and direct your magical energy into the summoning circle. Or something like that." Minako said.

Okay, I can do this. I held the three Saint Quartz in my left hand. I focused my energy to the summoning circle. The stones in my hand turned to pure energy and absorbed into the circle. The circle lit up and standing in the circle was a beautiful young woman with a slim figure, smooth brown skin, short white hair and red eyes.

She looked at me."My name is Altera. ...I am the Hun and I am the Great King of Destruction." Altera said stoically.

 **[Stats]**

 **Altera**

 **Title: The Scourge of God**

 **Master: Brian Baxter**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Chaotic-Good**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Riding: A**

 **Divinity: B**

 **Civilization Erosion: EX**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Military Tactics: B**

 **Natural Body: EX**

 **Star Emblem: EX**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Photon Ray: A**

 **Teardrop Photon Ray: A++**

Yeees! I just summoned one of my favorite Servants, Altera. When I played Fate/Grand Order back home, Altera was the first five star Servant I rolled in the gacha. And I used her in my party ever since. I know she's not the best Servant in the game but I'm a F2P player so I'll take what I can get. In real life Altera is one of the strongest Heroic Spirits out there and I managed to summon her on my first try.

"Nice to meet you Altera. My name's Brian Baxter and as of today I'll be your Master." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now Brian's in Chaldea and has summoned a new Servant Altera. The next chapter will feature Brian's training and explaining more about his Gamer ability. The London Singularity won't be for a while. First, I'll be writing the Events starting with GudaGuda Honnoji. I have a favor to ask you all. I've been think of having my OC learn a summoning skill that let's him summon Servants from other media. examples are Fire Emblem Heroes and Hyperdimension Neptunia. The reason why I want to do this is beacause I want to write other stories besides this one but I've seen other Authors struggle writing more than one story at a time, So if I summon characters from different media, I can focus on just this story. The summon technique will be based on the Servant summoning system but different. I'd like hear your opinions on a poll on my profile. Regardless of how the poll turns out I may just do it anyway but I'd like to hear your opinions. Now for the reveiws.**

 **klim770- Chapter 3, Jul 7: Yes, even the weakest Servant is 10 times stronger than a peak human and Jason was. But Brian has gotten even stronger than that. In my head, Jason was like wall level and Brian is currently small building level. You're right maybe I should've made his intelligence higher, sorry.**

 **KRKing- Chapter 3, Jul 7: No, sorry. Atalante will not be one of my OC's Servants and she will not be shipped with my OC. She's one of Minako's Servants.**

 **MKaius- Chapter 3, Jul 7: Giving my OC super-hearing and danger sense out of nowhere is an example of The Gamer ability generating skills based on his action unintentionally, you may see more of that in the future. I wanted to have more ways to learn skills than just skill books, so I came up with the Skill Shop and honestly I feel he's not going to learn alot of skills from skill books but by inventing them or by using the skill shop.**

 **Stratos263** **\- Chapter 3, Jul 7: Thank you.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **\- Chapter 3, Jul 7: Thanks.**

 **The-Funeral-Pyre** **\- Chapter 3, Jul 7: By "cavalier" do you mean casual or indifferent. If so, that's probably because he's taking the situation calmly and it could also be the work of The Gamer's Mind. On the inside he seriously geeking out. You'll see more of that next chapter. As for the Flight and Heat Vision, he wants to get Superman powers because surprise surprise Brian is a Superman fan.**

 **Master of Dragons God** **\- Chapter 3, Jul 7: Thanks**


	5. Servant Roster

**This is the roster for the Servants who are already at Chaldea and contracted to Brian, Ritsuka or Minako. T** **echnically all Masters share their Servants, but they tend to prefer working with the Master they're contracted with. However, this is not always the case, some Servants are just fine working with any Master.**

* * *

 **[Brian Baxter]**

 **Saber- Nero (Bride), Altera**

 **Archer- Euryale**

 **[Ritsuka Fujimaru]**

 **Shielder- Mash Kyrielight**

 **Saber- Artoria Pendragon, Caesar**

 **Archer- Robin Hood, Artemis**

 **Lancer- Cu Chulainn, Benkei**

 **Rider- Saint George, Boudica, Edward Teach, Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster- Medea,** **Hans Christian Anderson** **, Mephistopheles, Lord El-Melloi II**

 **Assassin- Sasaki Kojirou, Mata Hari, Jing ke,** **Carmilla**

 **Berserker- Kiyohime, Lu Bu, Spartacus, Eric Bloodaxe**

 **[Minako Fujimaru]**

 **Saber- Siegfried, Giles de Rais, Chevalier d'Eon**

 **Archer- Emiya, Atalante, Arash, David**

 **Lancer- Romulus, Hector**

 **Rider-** **Saint Martha,** **Marie Antoinette, Alexander, Francis Drake**

 **Caster- Mozart,** **Shakespeare**

 **Assassin- Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Charles- Henri Sanson, Phantom of the Opera**

 **Berserker- Vlad III, Darius III, Caligula, Heracles**

 **Ruler- Jeanne d'Arc**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After summoning Altera, I returned to my room so I could finally train. I wanted to train alone but my Servants insisted they tag along. I called up the ID Create window to see what kind of Instant Dungeons I have.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lv.1]**

 **Currently Available ID List:**

 **Personal World 1- Monsters Inside: Determinable**

 **Training Area 1-** **Monsters Inside: None**

 **Zombie Dungeon- Monsters Inside: Zombies**

Personal World 1? What's that about?

 **[Personal World]**

 **[A dimension where the rules and boundaries are decided by the user. You hold absolute authority and can alter it as you see fit.]**

So it's basically my very own dimension where I hold absolute power in, huh. That means I can create my own home base and anything else I want. I gotta check that out but first, training time. I decided to go with Training Area 1.

I raised my hand."ID Create!" The world around us changed. We're now in a training field. near a forest and a waterfall. It kinda reminds me of the place where Naruto was training to learn Rasenshuriken.

"Is this a Reality Marble?!" Nero asked.

"Not quite. It's more of a pocket dimension. I can make one that has monsters we could kill to level me up. But I want to learn a few new moves before that. So, just sit back and watch me get to work."

"This should be entertaining." Eurayale said.

"Understood, Master." Altera said as she, Nero and Euryale sat down a few feet away, giving me some space. Euryale sat down on a rock, away from Nero and Altera. I think she's distancing herself from Altera. Euryale was wary of her because she knew her as the White Titan who killed gods fourteen thousand years ago. I just hope that doesn't get in the way when we're on the battlefield.

The first skill I'm gonna learn is that Magic Bolt skill I got a while back. I took the book out of my inventory.

 **[You've obtained the Skill Book "Magic Bolt']**

 **[Would you like to learn this skill?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

Yes.

The book disappeared and I felt the knowledge pour into my head all at once.

 **[You've obtained the skill "Magic Bolt"]**

 **[Magic Bolt (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The user can attack by projecting a blast of magic energy.**

I extended my right hand and a red magic circle appeared as an energy blast shot out of it, blasting the ground but strangely it didn't leave a mark

Now I have a magic attack skill. Next, I'm going to learn more ki attacks. Ki blasts are the most basic ki attacks and are usually in the shape of a fireball. I'll try learning stronger ki attacks like energy waves.

I held out my hand and visualized shooting an energy beam.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Energy Wave (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill to shoot ki energy beams.**

I aimed at the sky and fired a red energy beam. Not bad. But I can do better.

I did the same thing as before but this time I focused more energy and power to the energy wave.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Full Power Energy Wave (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The user fires a ki energy beam more powerful than a standard Energy Wave.**

I drew my hand forward and fired a larger energy beam than the previous one. Excellent! Now that I got the basic energy attacks out of the way, it's time to learn the skill that's going to be my signature move. Haha. I've been waiting a long time for this.

I cupped my hands to my right side as I took a stance. I concentrated my ki into a single point between my hands.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Energy Concentration (Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill that greatly amplifies attacks by concentrating energy into small areas or singular points.**

As a sphere of red ki formed between my hands, I said the word.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!" I thrusted my arms toward the sky and shot out a large, explosive stream of energy.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Kamehameha (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Originally invented by Master Roshi, the Kamehameha is the most famous ki attack in the Dragon ball series and Goku's signature move.**

"Hehehe." I chuckled. I did it. I actually did it!"HAHAHAHA! Woo-hoo! I did it! I actually did the Kamehameha!" I shouted happily as I jumped up and down. I calmed down a moment later when I realized my Servants were still here watching me train. They all had looks of bewilderment on their faces. Even the normally stoic Altera looked dumbfounded. I don't know what surprised them more. My Kamehameha or me, hopping up and down like a child.

'Okay... that was embarrassing.' I thought as I scratched the back of my head. Maybe I shouldn't act like an idiot when I'm around other people especially my Servants. They expect me to lead them in battle as their Master. I should act more like a leader in front of them.

I took a deep breath and thought about what other skills I should learn.

I already have plenty of long range skills. I should learn some close range skills too. Hmm... I know! This one's going to be my second signature move.

I raised my right palm upwards. This skill normally requires chakra, which I can use, but I'll do it using ki instead. Ki is one of my favorite types of energy and the form of energy I use the most.

I visualized my ki rotating in multiple directions at once. I increased the volume and density of the ki output. Finally, I contained the spinning ki in a shell.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Rasengan (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Originally invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The Rasengan is a compressed, spinning sphere of energy that causes great amout damage upon contact and is the signature move of Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series.**

I looked at the rotating, red sphere of ki in my palm. It looks just like it does in the anime.

I ran towards a nearby tree."Rasengan!" I shouted as I hit the tree with my new skill. The Rasengan easily shattered the tree in two.

Powerful... If a normal Rasengan can do that, I wonder what a Giant Rasengan can do? Not to mention a Massive Rasengan. I'm getting ahead of myself, but I'll learn those eventually.

Next up is Naruto's second signature move. The Shadow Clone Jutsu. That technique is useful for going up against multiple opponents, spying and training. I'll make my version similar to that.

I made the Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign and visualized myself creating copies of myself. I don't need to make hand signs or anything but I think it's going to be a habit.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Shadow Clone Technique (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill to create clones of yourself. These clone are self-aware, solid copies of yourself. They possess the same skills and abilities as the original. Any knowledge or experience the clones obtain transfers to the original when they're dispersed. This includes information, skills, energy and experience points. This skill lets you create dozens of clones.**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones of myself appeared out of a puff of smoke. Huh. I didn't expect the smoke effect to appear but I did visualize it happening. I suppose most of my skills vary depending on my mental image. If I hadn't thought of the smoke effect it wouldn't have happened and the clones would have just materialized. And when I cast my Magic Bolt, I didn't intend to target the ground so the ground was pretty much unaffected like nothing happened.

I could have created more clones but three was good for now.

"Wow! You three look just like me." I said to my clones.

"Of course we do. We're you afterall." One clone replied. As cool as this skill is, having other people who look and sound like me is bit weird

"With us, you don't have to worry about mobs." The second clone said.

"And we can seriously speed up your training." The third clone said.

"Hehe. Thanks alot me(s)."

"WHAT?!" Nero yelled in the background."There are four Brians?!"

"Yeah, it's alright Nero. Just another new skill!" I told her. thanks to my super hearing I could hear Nero speaking to Altera

"Master is learning new abilities at an astonishing rate!" Nero said." Umu, He just keeps getting stronger!"

"Yes. It seems he's quite skilled." Altera said.

I can use the normal Shadow Clone Technique. Now I'll use the multiple version. I made the hand sign and pictured myself creating at least a hundred clones

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Creates hundreds to thousands of clones.**

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Out from a large smokescreen appeared at least a hundred clones of myself standing behind me. With these many clones while be able grind skills and levels in no time!

I undid the skill and all my shadow clones dispersed in smoke. I wonder how much energy I used up?.

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Lv. 17** **EXP. 348**

 **HP: 1,260**

 **EP: 600/1,230**

 **Strength: 43**

 **Durability: 38**

 **Speed: 40**

 **Intelligence: 38**

 **Resistance: 37**

 **Luck: 36**

 **Points: 80**

I must have leveled up back when Nero and I defeated Jason and Medea Lily. Looks like I used about half my EP on my new skills. I'll check how quickly my stats replenish themselves.

 **HP: 1,260 [HP Recovery increases by 1% for every 10 points in Durability: 3%/37 per minute.]**

 **EP: 600/1,230** **[EP Recovery increases by 1% for every 10 points in Intelligence: 3%/36 per minute.]**

This doesn't look good. I'm only recovering about 36 energy points per minute. I'm not recovering fast enough. I need to learns skills that allow me to replenish my energies faster.

let's see. From what I can tell, for every 1 point in Durability and Intelligence , I gain 10 points in HP, and EP respectively. Plus everytime I level up I gain 50 points in them as well.

But it's still not enough. Maybe If use my stat points? I have currently have 80 stats points. If I use them enough on a single stat, maybe i'll get an energy recovery skill? I'll put 62 in intelligence and see what happens.

 **[Since your Intelligence passed 50, you gained the Passive Skill "Energy Affinity"]**

 **[Since your Intelligence reached 100, you gained the Passive Skill "Medium Energy Capacity"]**

 **[Since your Intelligence reached 100, you gained the Passive Skill "Energy Regeneration"]**

 **[Energy Affinity (Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **Description: A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to energy and handle it better. 50% increase in EP recovery rate. 10% increase in total EP amount.** **10% increase in Intelligence.** **10% increase in Resistance. 30% increase in EP related skill effects.**

 **[** **Medium Energy Capacity** **(Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: An ability given to those to the few users who are born with an exceptional ability to handle energy. Energy based attacks are 15% stronger. Use 10% less energy for all abilities.**

 **[Energy Regeneration** **(Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of EP. 100% increased EP regeneration.**

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Lv. 17** **EXP. 348**

 **HP: 1,260**

 **EP: 600/3,150 [57.96%/1,825.74 per minute]**

 **Strength: 43**

 **Durability: 38**

 **Speed: 40**

 **Intelligence: 140**

 **Resistance: 53**

 **Luck: 36**

 **Points: 18**

Hehehe... After boosting my intelligence to one hundred I got three awesome skills. Energy Affinity boosted my EP, my recovery rate, my Intelligence and Resistance. It also boosted the effects of EP related skills. Including the skill itself. Now my EP is almost three times than it used to be and recovers over half of it's total amount per minute. I didn't think I'd get to regenerate this much energy in such a short period of time. My Intelligence is my highest stat now. I'll use my remaining points on Durability and Speed.

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Lv. 17** **EXP. 348**

 **HP: 1,380**

 **EP: 600/3,150**

 **Strength: 43**

 **Durability: 50**

 **Speed: 46**

 **Intelligence:** **140**

 **Resistance: 53**

 **Luck: 36**

 **Points: 0**

That should do it. I have 45,000 QP left. I should buy some skills in the skill shop. Hmm... I really should buy skills that increase my stats. But what the heck I'll just buy Superman powers right now and when I obtain more money in the monster instant dungeon then Ill buy passive buffs. I bought Super-Breath, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision and X-Ray Vison.

 **[You've obtained the skill "Super-Breath"]**

 **[You've obtained the skill "Telescopic Vision"]**

 **[You've obtained the skill "Microscopic Vision"]**

 **[You've obtained the skill "X-Ray Vision"]**

 **[Super-Breath (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill** **to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from your lungs. You can chill the air as it leaves your lungs to freeze targets. You can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into your lungs.**

 **[Telescopic Vision (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill to see things at a great distance.**

 **[** **Microscopic** **Vision (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill to see extremely small objects down to the sub-atomic level.**

 **[X-Ray Vision** **(Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A skill to see through anything except lead.**

There were a few more skills I wanted to buy but I spent all the QP I had. I'll get more soon enough. Now I'll invent a few more skills then we'll go to a monster instant dungeon.

I need a passive skill that boosts my stats. Hmm... Oh! I know! Ki Augmentation. An ability that enhances your body using ki.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and channeled my ki through my entire body. I felt my body being reinforced with ki. I could feel my myself getting stronger. At that moment I felt so empowered I unconsciously unleashed a red, pulsing flame-like aura of ki around my body.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Ki Augmentation (Passive & Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The user's body is greatly enhanced using ki. Passively increases Strength, Durability, Speed, Intelligence and Resistance by 400%. Increases** **Strength, Durability, Speed, Intelligence and Resistance by 400% when active**

 **[Since your Durability passed 100, you gained the Passive Skill "Health Regeneration"]**

 **[Since your Intelligence passed 300, you gained the Passive Skill "Advance Energy"]**

 **[Since your Intelligence passed 300, you gained the Passive Skill "Energy Control"]**

 **[Since your Intelligence passed 500, you gained the Passive Skill "Ultimate Energy"]**

 **[Health Regeneration** **(Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of HP. 100% increased HP regeneration.**

 **[Advance Energy** **(Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description:** **An ability born in those who possess energy stronger than others Effect: 30% increase in energy attacks Effect: 30% decrease in EP consumption.**

 **[Energy Control** **(Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description:** **An ability that allows one to control energy artfully Effect: 10% decrease in EP consumption.**

 **[Ultimate Energy** **(Passive) Lv. Max]**

 **Description: An ability possessed by those with the most powerful natural born energy, even among those who use their energy effectively.** **Effect: +50% EP attack power Effect: -50% EP consumption when using Energy skills**

 **[Stats]**

 **Brian Baxter**

 **Lv. 17** **EXP. 348**

 **HP: 3,380**

 **EP: 600/7,150**

 **Strength: 215**

 **Durability: 250**

 **Speed: 230**

 **Intelligence: 540**

 **Resistance: 265**

 **Luck: 36**

 **Points: 0**

...Whoa... All my stats except luck just increased by 400% just like that! And I can increase them further by activating the skill! And it's still only level 1! What a broken skill! Not only that, I got more passive skills for HP and EP. My EP regeneration just passed 100%. Which means I can fully restore my EP every minute! I practically have limitless energy now! My HP also regenerates about half per minute now, too.

I looked my hand and clenched it. This feels incredible. I had no idea I'd make this much progress in such a short time.

I turned off the aura that surrounded my body and continued coming up with new skills. Its been a minute and now my EP is fully restored.

I have plenty of long range energy attacks but I feel i should have some that have a rapid fire effect.

I thrust my arms back and forth shooting ki blasts in rapid succession at the forest leaving it completely decimated.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Continuous Energy Bullet (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Fire powerful ki blasts in rapid succession.**

Maybe I should hold back a bit more next time. I've gotten so powerful so quickly I hardly know my own strength. This dimension acts according to my will so if I imagine restoring the forest then...

And just like that, the forest returned to normal like nothing had happened. Hehe. That's convenient maybe I should imagine training dummies to use as targets

Now the Magic Arrows from The Gamer Webtoon.

I held up my palm and formed a red magic arrow.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Magic Arrow (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description:** **An attack skill that forms magic energy into an arrow.**

Now spin! The magic arrow in my hand started to spin and I threw it at a target dummy I just thought up. The arrow easily pierced through the dummy.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Spinning Magic Arrow (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description:** **A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a magic arrow.**

Now for the continuous version. I summoned many magic arrows and created multiple target dummies and and the arrows at them. Just as before the arrows easily pierced through them.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Continuous Magic Arrow (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description:** **As soon as you activate this skill, you'll keep summoning magic arrows to pierce your enemies.**

last but not least. The spinning version. I used continuous magic arrow but this time I had them spin. I imagined more dummies and fired the magic arrows not leaving a single dummy intact.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Continuous Spinning Magic Arrow (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A spinning version of the** **Continuous Magic Arrow.** **As soon as you activate this skill, you'll keep summoning spinning magic arrows to pierce your enemies. The spinning increases attack power.**

Okay, that should do for attack skills. Now I need a defense skill. Obviously a force field.

I used my energy to form a red spherical barrier around me.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Force Field Manipulation (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: The ability to create, shape and manipulate force fields. You can create force fields or barriers to protect yourself and others. You can also use them in other creative ways.**

I deactivated the barrier. Okay I think that's enough for now.

I walked toward my Servants."Sorry, to keep you waiting. Are you all ready to do some hunting?"

"Yes I am." Nero said as she, Altera and Euryale got up from where they were sitting.

"I am ready to crush enemies." Altera declared.

"Yes. It was interesting seeing you develop your abilities but I was starting to get bored just watching." Euryale said.

I raised my hand." ID Create!" The Training Area changed to the Zombie instant dungeon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry that took so long. Some... unexpected things are happening right now and it's slowed down my writing time. I should have things sorted out somewhere in September. But for now my updates are going to to be a little slow. I know I suddenly made my OC really OP so early on but hear me out. He was going to get to that level eventually and while he currently has a lot of raw power he lacks real experience and martial ability. Also I wanna focus on the story itself not just my OC leveling up. This is how strong my OC currently is.**

 **Attack Potency: Country level to Large Planet level with Ki Augmentation active (Higher with Energy Concentration)**

 **Striking Strength: Large Mountain Level to Planet Level with** **Ki Augmentation active**

 **Lifting Strength: Class T+ to Class Z+** **with Ki Augmentation active**

 **Durability: Large Mountain Level to at least Country Level with Force Fields. Planet Level** **with** **Ki Augmentation active. at least Large Planet Level with Force Fields.**

 **Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ to FTL+ with** **Ki Augmentation active**

 **I don't know how many followers I'm gonna lose because of this. Yes this how strong he is right now. A huge leap I know. But getting from one stat level to another is harder than it seems. The gap just keeps getting wider. My OC's level itself is still low at 17. He's mostly this strong cause of buffs. He can still level up pretty easily but he won't get to Star Level anytime soon.**

 **Now for Reviews.**

 **KRKing** **\- Chapter 5, Jul 15: Penthesilea, Tomoe Gozen and Kato Danzo will be his servants but not Mochizuki Chiyome, Thank you for supporting my idea. I know it seems unusual but it's a way of introducing different characters without writing a new story and spreading myself thin. No on the Kamen Rider idea. Sorry but I don't know very much about Kamen Rider. The only Kamen Rider series I know about in great detail are OOO and Gaim. And no I won't be adding OOO and Gaim. I'm more of a Power Ranger and Super Sentai guy. No, Sorry, I don't know much about Gundam either. Yes on Honkai Impact 3. I actually play that game and I love the characters. they will be in the story at some point.**

 **merendinoemiliano-** **Chapter 4, Jul 16: Thank you.**

 **Stratos263-** **Chapter 5, Jul 15: Yes it is. And it's only gonna get bigger.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whew... That was some workout. My three Servants and I just got through killing zombies in the zombie instant dungeon. I leveled up a several times and my Servants too.

Turns out my ability has extended to them as well. I imagine it's because their my Servants. I showed them how the ability worked and how to use it. This should make them much stronger. Not only that, every time they get EXP, so do I. This caused me to level up faster.

The zombies we faced weren't all that strong. They would die in one hit and were pretty much the kind of zombies you'd see in movies or tv. Limping, rotting corpses.. I killed my share of zombies using ki blasts, energy waves and magic arrows. And some I took out close quarters with the rasengan. I managed to level up these skills as well.

After killing about five hundred or so zombies, a giant zombie I assumed to be the boss appeared. Although it was stronger and faster than the lesser zombies, it wasn't too hard to beat either. I got item drops from some of the zombies we killed like QP, Saint Quartz, potions, weapons and skill books. The skill books I got are **Structural Grasp Magecraft, Craft and Seven Forms of the Jedi Order- Form** **I:** **Shii-Cho**.

Now that I think about it, some of the items and skill books I pick up are kinda random. I have noticed my Gamer ability is quite flexible in it's use.

After beating the Boss I wanted to see this **Personal World** dimension. According to the description, This a dimension I have complete control over and can shape it according to my imagination. I informed my Servants of what I was about to do. While they knew I could create Instant Dungeons, dimensions where I could train and fight monsters, they were surprised to hear what I was about to do- create an endless Universe. I used it and we found ourselves in a large castle where we were greeted by maids.

Maybe I should explain how I designed this dimension.

I shaped this world to be similar to the World of the Gods and had the Celestial Realm from Valkyrie Crusade serve has it's basis. Why Valkyrie Crusade, you may be asking? Because I really like that game and how vast that universe is. I made this world to include all the locations of the Celestial Realm. All kinds of races resided in my Celestial Realm including Humans. Demi-Humans, Elves and many more. I also included animals, mythical creatures and monsters of all different kinds including but not limited to the ones in real life, myths and the Celestial Realm but from other Worlds. Basically it's the Celestial Realm with many more things added to it. But it's not like I came up with every little detail. I let the Gamer do that for me.

Right now, the castle we find ourselves in belongs to me, as well as the kingdom where it's located. I call my Kingdom, The Kingdom of Haven. And I am it's King.

Well of course I'm the King. I created this Kingdom, no scratch that- I created this endless universe after all. I suppose that would make me more of a God than a King but my ego's not that big. I decided to have Haven as my main base of operations instead of Chaldea. While Chaldea is a nice place compared to how the outside world is-being incinerated and all. It just doesn't appeal to me very much. It's too...confined and empty and you can't even go outside with the rest of the world up in flames.

"Welcome milord!" The maids greeted.

"We would like to welcome you to your Kingdom of Haven. If there's anything you or your companions need please don't hesitant to ask." One of the maids said.

"Thanks, will do. But right now we'll be taking a walk around the kingdom." I said

The Kingdom was beautiful to say the least. If had to describe it, I'd say Haven looked like Planeptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia except less purple. The Castle was at the center of the Kingdom. You can't miss it. It's the largest building in the Kingdom. The city has a futuristic and advanced theme with much water and green grass surrounding it. The Celestial Realm not only had advanced technology but also magic.

The place was lively with people of different races! The majority of people here are Human but there are also Elves with long pointed ears and Demi-Humans of different kinds like dogs, cats and foxes to name a few! I also saw Dark Elves, Dwarfs, Harpuias, Syriums and Manaketes! This world is sure to have many more forms of life and I'll see them all myself eventually.

All these people may technically be NPCs but they all have their own lives, their own backstory, their own personality and their own problems. They're just like everyone else. They're born, they live, they die.

"Ah, This city is incredibly vibrant, Master! Umu, I can hardly believe you are capable of creating such a world! Is there nothing you can't do~?"

"..We'll find out, won't we?" I said casually as I placed my hands behind my head.

"Look, it's the King!"

"His Majesty has come to see us!"

The people were shouting my name and saying things like "Hail, King Brian!" and "Greetings your Majesty!" Some people were even bowing their heads. Now, I appreciate the attention and I did bring this upon myself by making myself a King but... this is a little uncomfortable. To them, I've been ruling and protecting this world for ages. It wouldn't be a exaggeration to say the people here see me as an immortal king.

"No no no. Please don't mind me everyone!" I said waving my hands in front of me."Just go about your business."

The crowd immediately quieted down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"You're quite popular aren't you?" Euryale said.

"Comes with the territory."

...So you're a King now, Master? Do you really think it's that simple?" Altera asked. Oh, yeah. Altera's a King too. Maybe she wants to warn me about the whole burden of the crown thing? As a King, Altera wasn't very successful politically as she was in warfare. I always saw Altera as more of a warrior than a King. I wasn't entirely sure she viewed herself as a King as much as she did as a destroyer...Guess I was wrong.

"Not really, but I think I'll manage just fine."

The Celestial Realm is mostly a peaceful place except with all the monsters roaming around. But they reside away from largely populated areas and usually don't come near them. Usually... But the same thing can't be said for some of the smaller towns and villages.

I renamed **Personal World 1** to **Celestial Realm**.

Haven had many different shops from clothing stores to weapon shops to game shops to hardware stores. After looking around for a while, we came across the Adventurer's Gulid.

"Oh! The Adventurer's Guild! I always wanted to an an Adventurer!"

"What are you going on about?" Euryale asked.

"I'm gonna become an Adventurer and go on some quests. You three wait here while I get registered."

I entered the large establishment.

"Ah, your Majesty, welcome~! If you're looking to register, approach the counter. If you're here to dine, take a seat."

A waitress greeted me. The guild was a large place, it seemed to double as a bar. There were Adventurers of different classes and races here too. Warriors, mages, priests, bowmen, knights, gunners and others. There were five counters with female staff.

I approached the one empty counter."Hello, how may I help you- Oh! Y-Your Majesty, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you only took requests directly from the castle?" The blond counter girl said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to give being a real adventurer a try. So please give me the tutorial."'

"The counter girl looked at me with a raised eyebrow."Tutorial?"

"Yeah. Ya' know, run the all adventurer's gig by me. I wanna get the full experience."

"Alright. The registration fee is ten coins."

In this world, the currency is coins. There are three kinds. Bronze. Silver. And Gold. They have a distinct marking on each side. A crown on one side and a heart on the other. You'd recognize these sigils if you're familiar with kingdom hearts. One bronze coin is equivalent to one US Dollar. A silver coin to equal to twenty five US Dollars. A gold coin is equal to five hundred US Dollars.

...Unfortunately I didn't have any on me at the moment.

"Um, could you put that on my royal tab?"

"Very well, your Majesty. As you know, adventurers are those who exterminate monsters for a living. The Guild receives new quests everyday. There are two kinds of quests. Extermination quests and Gathering quests. Extermination quests involve defeating monsters. Gathering quests involve gathering items for the client. It is the duty of adventurers to complete these quests maintain peace throughout the land Some adventurers seek fame and fortune while others seek excitement and to improve their strength."

The counter girl handed me a blank card.

"This your Adventurers's Guild Registration card. It may appear blank right now but try pouring your energy into the card."

I poured my energy into the card and the card was filled with information about myself , like my name, age, stats and even skills.

"You see? This card is imprinted with the owners's data once they've poured their energy. Look, you see where it says Class and Rank? Those denote the strength and experience of each adventurer. There are eight classes. E,D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS. An adventurer's class is an indication of their power level. An adventure's Rank indicates their overall experience as an adventurer regardless of their class. There are five ranks. Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. As an adventurer's strength and experience increase so will their Class and Rank. The card will also keep track of your stats and skills"

Huh. it looks like I'm an A-Class Adventurer and my Rank is Normal.

"You're an A-Class, your Majesty. That's the highest known Class in the field. S-Class adventurers and above are almost unheard of."

"My Rank is Normal so that means I'm a Newbie Adventurer regardless of my Class, right?"

"That's correct, your Majesty. You can accept quests on the quest board over there. Quest are are divided into eight classes like Adventurers, E-Class Quests to SSS-Quests, depending on their difficulty. Although there has not been a SS- class Quest and above that I am aware of. Right now the most difficult quests we currently have available are A-Class Quests. Of course, the higher the difficulty the greater the reward."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks alot."

"Anytime, your Majesty."

I checked the board for a quest. Even though I'm an A-Class Adventurer, I could take on more difficult quests right off the bat, but I decided to go for an easy quest to get started. I chose a D-Class Quest. I had to exterminate some giant frogs causing trouble in the plains.

I met up with Nero, Altera and Euryale waiting outside the Guild.

Alright ladies I'm going a quest. Would you like come with me or head back back to the castle?"

"I will accompany you. I'm very interested in seeing more of this world." Nero said.

"I will go with you as well, Master."

Euryale shrugged her shoulders."I don't care either way, but whatever."

In the Plains outside the Kingdom, giant frogs were running amok. These frogs were as large as trunks and were big enough to even shallow a human whole. These frogs have been eating cattle from farms and even people have gone missing.

"We have to take down these frogs." I said as I materialized the iron sword from my inventory. It appeared in my hand in red light,

My Servants took out their weapons and started going after some frog.

I charged at one frog. I leaped into the air and cut it in half with a downward slash.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Sword Mastery (Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Allows the user to freely handle swords. 10% increase in Attack power when using swords.**

Another frog appeared to my right, I froze it solid with my breath and slashed it to pieces.

We managed to take out all the frogs and headed back to the Guild. I received my payment of 100 coins, plus I got more from the item drop I got from those frogs. Not only that but I also received frog meat as an item drop. Apparently you can sell meat from certain monsters for a good price. I was told frog meat was a little tough but tender and refreshing.

It was starting to get dark so we returned to the the castle. The maids had already prepared dinner for us. After eating, the maids showed us our rooms.

"I believe I shall take a bath. Master, would you care to join me?" Nero asked me with a smile.

I blushed."Uhh... maybe next time."

"That's such a shame. What about you two?"

"Sure. I really worked up a sweat from all the fighting.' Euryale said flicking her hair.

"A bath does sound nice." Altera said.

They headed for the bath while I went to the throne room or the audience chamber if you will, to do some thinking.

I approached the throne and saw a gold crown sitting there. The crown resembled the one Sora can wear in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix.

I took the crown on wore it on my head and sat on the throne. Suddenly I felt like a real King.

I started thinking about what to do from here on out. I was going to let Doctor Roman know I was going to use Haven Castle as my HQ instead of Chaldea. I should ask Da Vinci to give me some kind of communication device to let me know when there's trouble. Of course that isn't to say I won't stop by Chaldea every now and then. I do have fewer servants than Ritsuka and Minako but I'll summon more tomorrow. I managed to get my hands on more Saint Quartz after all.

Things are only going to get tougher and I need to be ready. Even though Chaldea defeated Goetia in the original timeline, there no guarantee things will be the same here. Then there's the Lostbelts. I may need some help. What if I formed an organization? One that consists of Heroes from not one world but many. A name came to mind. The Order of Heroes.

I smiled. It's longshot but I'll give it a try. My ability is limited by my imagination. If I believe I can then I should...

I stood up and walked to the center of the chamber. I held my hand out and concentrated.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Summoning: Heroes (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A summoning skill that allows the user to summon Heroes from other worlds across the Omniverse. This is done by creating duplicates of summoned heroes by replicating their hearts and souls along with their memories. The Heroes will be given knowledge of your world and your mission. If a Hero should fall, the user can revive them**

Yeah, I went with duplicates. I would feel bad If I just suddenly yanked them from their worlds out of nowhere. I mean, what if they're in the middle of something important or their friends and family will worry they've vanished.

A red magic circle appeared and out of a flash of light emerged four individuals.

The only male among the four was a young man with blue hair and white and gold armor. the second was a girl with blond with tied to a ponytail, she wore similar armor. The next one was a red haired woman who wore armor like the other two. The last one was a young woman with short blond hair, she wore armor that was blue, gold and white in color. Some pieces of her armor resembled ice and snowflakes..

I knew who these four were. Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and Fjorm.

"Greetings, Summoner, I am Afonse, Prince of Askr. But I suppose You already know of me, Brian."

"You know me-Aah!" Sharena suddenly hugged me.

"Brian! It's me, Sharena, it's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Sharena, but how do you know me?"

"Calm down, Sharena. We should answer Brian's question." Anna said, pulling Sharena away.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, Brian."

"To answer your question, Brian, it's because you are with us in Askr or rather your counterpart." Fjorm said.

My counterpart? Does she mean the Summoner, my avatar from the game? Or is it a different version of me? The Omniverse is vast, it's not so too hard for me to believe there's another version of me who got summoned to Askr.

"I see. Tell me, did we defeat Surtr?"

"We did. It was not too long ago, actually." Fjorm answered.

So, they're from after Surtr is defeated. Good, that part was released before I got sent to the Fate Verse.

"Oh, that's good to know. Alfonse, Sharena, Commander Anna, Fjorm, do you why I summoned you?"

"Yes." Alfonse nodded." You were brought to a world that is not your own and now you must prevent it's destruction. You called us to assist you, yes?"

"Wow! This sort of thing seems to happen to you all the time." Sharena said.

I scratched the back of my head."Yeah... I guess it does. So, will you help me out?"

"Do you even need to ask? You helped us back in Askr without any hesitation. What sort of friends would we be if we refused?"

"Commander Anna's right. You helped us more times than we can count. We're in this together like always, Whether we're in Askr or any other world." Sharena said.

"I owe you my life. You saved me back in my world. Not only that, without you we never could have defeated Surtr. You saved Nifl. I swore an oath to you, Brian. I will repay you by fighting by your side. I'll help you however I can."

"Thanks , you guys. That means a alot, really." I said with a smile." The Order of Heroes will be stronger than ever before."

 **Hoot Hoot**

Huh? I heard hooting coming from behind the others. It sounds like an owl. Wait, it is an owl.

"Feh?! You're here too?"

The white owl flew to my shoulder. I think she's happy to see me. I guess The Order of Heroes does need a mascot.

It started getting late. I asked my maids to prepare rooms for the new arrivals. Oh, I also had them get a perch for Feh.

I better get some sleep. I have alot things to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? I'm sorry for taking so long. Things happened called "real life." I'm sure everyone can relate. For those of you who are wondering why I decided not to have Chaldea as the main setting is because to me Chaldea seems a little small and boring. Having my oc create a pocket universe seemed more convenient for me. That and in the future there will be ALOT of summoned heroes who are not servants and I can't imagine Chaldea being big enough to accommodate them. As for the Celestial Realm, the people see Brian pretty much the same way the people of Gamindustri see the CPUs except they don't see him as a god, just a really powerful human who's ruled over them for as long as anyone can remember. My next update won't take nearly as long.**

 **Now to answer reviews.**

 **superpierce chapter 6 . Aug 7- No, not any skill. People sometimes exaggerate Nero's imperial privilege. She cannot acquire skills without some sort of basis.**

 **KRKing chapter 1 . Aug 7- Sorry, but no on most of them. Kancolle? Hmmm... I like Kancolle but Shipgirls are meant to fight at sea not on land, but I have read stories where they have been made to fight on land. I might just have a place for them, but we'll see. Yes, Okita will be his servant.**

 **EspadaJ18 chapter 6 . Aug 7- That's a good idea, but If I'm going to summon Shiki and Arcueid, I'll have to do it with Brian's summoning skill. If I made them servants, I'll have to make up their parameters, skills and noble phantasm and I stink at that. I could just summon Berserker Arcueid.**

 **Kitsune Gaeshi chapter 6 . Aug 9- I get what're saying but I didn't want to beat around bush. My oc's Gamer ability is quite potent and is limited by his imagination. If he had tried to learn skills by acting like an idiot he would have gotten [Fool's Act] and he knows it too. Brian takes learing skills seriously.**

 **Thestorm4 chapter 5 . Aug 21- Sorry, I've never watched Hellsing. I like your Konosuba idea. That will definitely happen later on. In fact, I got the whole Adventurer's thing from Konosuba**

 **Thestorm4 chapter 4 . Aug 21- That sounds funny, but no. Neptune will be summoned, but Brian is not brave enough to summon a god like Lord Beerus.**

 **Shuten chapter 2 . Aug 23- That's not necessary. The Gamer ability has been extended to Nero. It's the same with all his summons.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"...Let me get this straight. You created a pocket universe that you've made your home. The people living there see you as their king. And You've formed your own group of heroes summoned from other worlds called the Order of Heroes, is that right?" Doctor Roman said, holding his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, That's right."

The next morning I stopped by Chaldea to let Doctor Roman and the others know what I've done yesterday. After that I'm going to summon more Servants.

"Don't say that like it's no big deal! What you've just done is something no modern magecraft can replicate. Such a feat would be impossible for even mages from the age of gods. And even if it were, it would take an extraordinary amount of time."

...Wow. Coming from the King of Mages himself, that's really high praise.

I placed my hands behind my head. "Cheat Character. What can I say?"

"This is incredible. It took Chaldea years to construct the FATE summoning system and it hadn't worked properly until the Grand Order began. How are you able to summon your own Heroes?" Mash asked.

"Well, I just sorta need to put my mind into it."

"Just like that? You can summon heroes from other worlds by just thinking about?"

"That's just how my ability works."

"You're the King of your own city!? You wouldn't mind if we asked you to take us there sometime, right?" Minako asked.

"I'd like to see it too sometime." Ritsuka said.

"Of course not. You're welcome anytime. I might even make a gateway between Haven and Chaldea. Anyway, Da Vinci, I have a favor to ask you. Since I'll be staying in my Kingdom, you wouldn't happen to have something that'll let me know when you pinpoint a Singularity or when trouble starts brewing, would you?"

"Ah, I have just thing."

Da Vinci handed me what looked to be some kind of wrist communication device.

"This wristband is a standard tool used in Chaldea. It will let us keep in touch with you and alert you if something happens around here."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I put the communicator on my left wrist.

"D-Do you mind if you can show us how you summon?" Mash piped up.

"Huh? Well, sure, I guess."

"Stand back."

The members of Chaldea backed away as I performed a summoning. One hero should suffice for a demonstration. Now, who do I summon? Maybe Neptune from the Neptunia series? Yeah, definitely her. She's not my most favorite character in Neptunia, that honor goes to Noire. But she is my third, right behind her sister, Nepgear.

The two Masters, Mash, Da Vinci and Roman looked in awe as a summoning circle appeared on the ground. After the usual light show stepped out my new hero.

...But it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Mash Kyrielight. Servant Class, Shielder. I'm glad to meet you, Master."

"...?"

The entire room remained silent.

"Um... was my introduction not good, Senpai?" The newly summoned Mash asked with a blush.

...Okay what?

I was expecting Neptune but instead I got another Mash. But unlike this world's Mash, who I remember was in her first ascension stage in Okeanos, this one was in her third.

"Whaaaat?! Everyone in the shouted.

"You just summoned another Mash!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Oh, you didn't intend to summon me, Senpai?" The new Mash asked, disheartenedly. You know what? This might get confusing, so I'm gonna refer to this world's Mash as Mashu and my Mash as Mash.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just surprised." I must've messed up my summoning. Maybe I wasn't focusing hard enough?

"Why are you calling Brian senpai?" Minako asked.

"Why? In my world, Brian is my Master." Mash answered.

I'm her master in the world she came from? Is it like with the Order of Heroes? In my Fate/Grand Order save file, I completed the Camelot Singularity and got my Mash to her third ascension form. I suppose when I summon Heroes from certain games I've played that have the player have a role in the game, the heroes believe that I'm that person. In a way, they're not wrong

 **[Stats]**

 **Mash Kyrielight**

 **Master: Brian Baxter**

 **Class: Shielder**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **Riding: C**

 **Self- Field Defense: C**

 **Mana Defense: ?**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes: ?**

 **Obscurant Wall of Chalk: ?**

 **Shield of Rousing Resolution: ?**

 **Battle Continuation: C**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Lord Camelot: B+++**

"You're me from another world?" Mashu asked her counterpart.

"That's right. Even though we might share the same background, we are not the same individual. You needn't look so surprised, me. I'm sure you've encountered duplicate heroic spirits in your travels by now."

"Yes, I have. But I never thought I'd meet another version of me."

"Amazing! You really can summon heroes from other worlds on your own without any sort of catalyst. But why did you summon a second Mash?" Dr. Roman asked me.

"I wasn't trying to. It just sorta happen."

"Anyway, I don't know how to feel about it. Are you ok with Brian as your Master even though he's not the one you know?" Dr. Roman asked my Mash with worry in his voice.

Mash smiled."Senpai is Senpai. Whether this Brian is the same one from my world or not, he's still my Master."

Now that I had a way staying in touch with Chaldea, Mash and I went to the summoning chamber. I got plenty of Saint Quartz thanks to all the enemies I defeated the other day. Before I left home, I let my staff know I'd be summoning new recruits. I told them they should show em' around the castle when they arrive.

I held three Saint Quartz and began summoning new servants. The first was Saber Lily or Artoria Lily.

"It is nice to meet you, Master. Since I am still in training, Please call me Saber Lily. I look forward to working with you in the years to come." The blond knight in-training smiled.

 **[Stats]**

 **Saber Lily/Artoria Pendragon**

 **Master: Brian Baxter**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Attribute: Human**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Riding: C**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Blossoming Journey: EX**

 **Instinct: B**

 **Mana Burst: A**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Caliburn: B**

"Nice to meet you too, Lily. My name's Brian, I'm the Leader and Master of the Order of Heroes." I turned around and opened a portal to Haven Castle.

"You can go on ahead. I'm going to do more summoning."

Saber Lily nodded and stepped through the portal.

The second was Tamamo Cat.

"I am one of the Tamamo Nine, the wild fox, Tamamo Cat! Nice to meet you, My Master!"

 **[Stats]**

 **Tamamo Cat**

 **Master: Brian Baxter**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **[Parameters]**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: D**

 **[Class Skills]**

 **Mad Enhancement: C**

 **[Personal Skills]**

 **Monstrous Strength: B**

 **Shapeshifting: B**

 **Witchcraft: E**

 **[Noble Phantasm]**

 **Opulence of Sun and Shine and Catnap: D**

The third servant summoned was Stheno, followed by Elizabeth,Medea Lily and finally Medusa.

After summoning each servant,introducing ourselves to them and sending through the portal, Mash and I went through ourselves.

"Senpai, there's something I've wanted to tell you since you summoned me."

"What is it, Mash?"

"I-I no longer feel Galahad's presence within me." Mash told me looking kind of sad.

"...What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I first became a demi-servant, I couldn't feel Galahad at all. But when I learned his true name, He started making his presence known. And now I don't feel him at all."

"It could be, when I summoned you, only your soul was carried over. Even so, You still look like a servant to me."

"That's true, even without Galahad, I still posses his powers and noble phantasm. It's like instead of being a demi-servant, I've become a true heroic spirit."

"That makes sense. Sorry about that Mash, It's like you've lost a friend."

"It was because of him that I made it this far. It wasn't that long ago I learned his true name. But I won't be sad. I'll continue being the best servant I can be for you' Senpai."

"I know you will, I always knew you had it in you, Mash. Anyways, I think it would be best if you didn't accompany me to the next few singularities."

"What, but why?!"

"I think you already know this, but in that world Chaldea has already cleared three singularities. In the world you're from we've cleared six. Which means you're ahead of them. They don't even know about the king of mages yet. I don't think it's a good idea for you to take part in singularities you've already experienced. Not to mention the other Mash, she doesn't know her noble phantasm's true name. If she saw you deploy your noble phantasm, she may find out which heroic spirit she's fused with earlier than she should. It's best if they experience these things for themselves and I know what a terrible liar you are."

"Hey!" Mash retorted."...But I guess you're right."

She looks a little down.

"Lighten up. We can still hang out and go on quests together here." I tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah. You're right, Senpai. I've lived in Chaldea all my life, living in a new world like this one is going to take some getting used to."

"You'll love it here. I know it."

I asked one of the staff to show Mash around the castle.

Okay, now for the last summoning of the day. I'll save summoning some of the neptunia cast for later. Since this world is based off the original Celestial Realm, I'll think I'll summon Valkyries from Valkyrie Crusade. I'm a little anxious about summoning them because of how ridiculously powerful they are, but the more powerful allies I have, the better.

I lifted my hand and began the summoning. Seven people appeared. They were (Wise) Oracle, (Lazy) Alchemist, (Sacred) Pixie, Jodie (Adventurer), (Inspired) Relena, Mia and Hades.

Oracle bowed her head."Thank you for summoning us, Milord, It's so good to see you." She raised her head with a blush on her beautiful face.

"It's good to see you too, Oracle." I said, blushing.

"Don't you mean It's good to see all of us, Milord?" Alchemist piped up.

"O-Oh , yeah, sure, of course I meant all of you." I said, nervously.

Oracle simply giggled.

Hades laughed."Heeheehee! I'm amazed by your foolishness, Celestial Lord! To think you'd have the nerve to summon me, the queen of the Infernal Realm to your Kingdom."

I casually placed my hands behind my head."C'mon, don't be like that, Hades. I thought we were all friends now?"

Hades continued to laugh." Heeheehee! Friends? Foolish mortal! We merely have an Alliance. Someday I will conquer the Celestial Realm. What do you think, Beelzebear? "

"His ignorance is too much to BEAR!" The stuffed bear Hades held in her arms replied.

Pixie flew to me and sat on my shoulder."This Celestial Realm is a little different but my feelings remain the same! I love you, Master!" She gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed as I scratched my other cheek.

"This world is different. I better write it down so I don't forget" Mia started writing in here notebook."

"I'm excited for all the ruins and treasure I'll find in this world! I'm especially excited forging a stronger bond with you, Milord!" Jodie said with anticipation.

"Since you went through the trouble of calling us here, I promise to put in some effort. But first I'd like to take a nap." Relena said lazily.

"Heh heh. Sure, my staff will show you to your rooms. We can chat later. Right now, I want to get to training."

I used ID create to go the Training Area. I created shadow clones to leave the training area and use ID create to enter an Illusion Barrier over and over again. This was so I could raise my ID Create skill level faster. I need dungeons with stronger monsters not to mention time compressed areas or as I like to call it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

There's a skill I've been wanting to learn since I arrived in the Fate Verse. I've been thinking of a chant for a while and now I finally got it.

Deep breaths. I closed my eyes, clenched my hand and held it against my chest where my heart should be and started chanting.

 **I am the bone of my sword.**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

 **I have created over a thousand blades.**

 **Unaware of pain,**

 **Nor aware of despair.**

 **Embraced hope to create weapons, fighting for one's salvation.**

 **My heart will never wither. This is the only path.**

 **My destiny is Unlimited Blade Works.**

Illusionary fire spread out and formed a new pocket dimension. The pocket dimension resembled a utopian plain similar to Avalon, bathed in sunlight with green grass and hills. The dimension was filled with countless Swords, including Keyblades embedded in the the ground.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Unlimited Blade Works (Active) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: A Pocket Dimension used to create weapons. The user can create any weapon they imagine, including but not limited to swords, lances, axes shields, firearms and armor. Weapons the user has seen or imagined are recorded and stored in the pocket dimension. The user can modify and customize weapons to suit their needs. Weapons can be called to the real world by summoning them and even use them as projectiles.**

My version of Unlimited Blade Works is different from Emiya's. His version uses Projection and reinforcement , while mine simply uses my imagination. I can forge pretty much any weapon I want. Keyblades, noble phantasms, divine constructs, legendary weapons, I can make them all. The weapons I mostly have in my Blade Works are from Kingdom Hearts, Fate, Fire Emblem Final Fantasy Dragon Ball, Naruto and Star Wars. But there is one weapon I want in particular.

I raised my right hand and in a bright red light I forged a Kingdom Key Keyblade. My Kingdom Key was a different color than Sora's. It was still a keyblade from the realm of light but the blade and keychain are red, the rainguard is gold, the guard is black and the handle is brown.

I swung my new keyblade.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Keyblade Mastery (Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Allows the user to freely handle Keyblades. Keyblades are mysterious weapons with the ability to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. For objects like treasure chests, this merely requires tapping the chest, while for more magical locks, the Keyblade generally operates by emitting a bright, thin beam of light from its tip, or by being thrust directly into the keyhole or person's chest. Keyblades are especially effective against creatures connected to hearts or darkness. Keyblades are natural conduits for magic. Keyblades can be imbued with magic for a variety of effects, including allowing the wielder to inflict greater damage or deal elemental damage to enemies. Keyblades can also be used to channel the powers of light or darkness. A trained Keyblade wielder can also transform their Keyblade, changing its size and shape. This can be used to augment its use as a weapon, or to transform the Keyblade into a vehicle form, known as a Keyblade Glider. 10% increase to all stats except luck when using Keyblades. Does not stack with Sword Mastery.**

I materialized a second keyblade, Oathkeeper.

 **[A skill has been created through a special action.]**

 **[Dual-Wielding (Passive) Lv. 1]**

 **Description: Wielding two weapons or more at the same with great skill. 10% increase to Strength, Durability, and Speed when Dual- Wielding.**

I de-materialized Oathkeeper and forged Keyblade armor for myself. The armor looked similar to Ventus' but it was a different color. The helmet was identical to Ven's but it was red with a black visor and the bottom piece of the helmet was bright gold unlike Ven's that was greenish gold. The chestplate of the armor was red and the abdomen part was bright gold. The pauldrons on the armor were red with bright gold edges. The armor on my forearms were red and had no gold lines on it like Ven's except for the edges. The gloves were the same color as Ven's. The boots were red with black lines. The armor also sported a cape, it was red on the outside and black on the inside Bascally, The armor was red, bright gold and black with several blue lines decorating it.

I raised my keyblade above my head. I felt like a true keyblade wielder.

I de-materialized the armor and over the next several hours I learned skills from skill books I had acquired, skills from the skill shop and I even learned skills and spells on my own. I created more shadow clones to help me level these skills up.

 **[** **Seven Forms of the Jedi Order- Form** **I:** **Shii-Cho** **(Passive) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: Form I, also known as Shii-Cho, The Way of the Sarlacc, or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II. Despite this, Shii-Cho continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every Jedi duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would combat, Form I lightsaber combat was wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master, Shii-Cho was fluid but highly randomized and Shii-Cho was specialized towards engaging multiple opponents, the wide, sweeping motions being ideally suited towards attacking numerous adversaries. However, Form I was not as useful against single opponents, as such enemies had complete mobility and could find a weakness in Shii-Cho's comparatively clumsy bladework. 10% increase to all stats except Luck when using lightsabers or any laser based mele weapon. Does not stack with other Lightsaber forms.**

 **[** **Seven Forms of the Jedi Order-** **Form IV: Ataru** **(Passive) Lv. 17]**

 **Description: Form IV, also known as Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the _su ma_. Specifically, the _jung su ma_ (spinning), _ton su ma_ (somersaults), and _en su ma_ (cartwheels). Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces and against multiple opponents. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. ****10% increase to all stats except Luck when using lightsabers or any laser based mele weapon. Does not stack with other Lightsaber forms.**

 **[** **Seven Forms of the Jedi Order-** **Form** **III: Soresu** **(Passive) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: Form III, also known as Soresu, the Way of the Mynock, or the Resilience Form, was the third of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat.** **The original purpose of the Soresu form was to counter blaster-wielding opponents, as the previous combat styles focused on lightsaber dueling. Becoming the most defensive of the seven forms, Soresu utilized tight moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duelist less exposed to ranged fire. Over time, Form III came to transcend this basic origin and become an expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Soresu utilized motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves. Form III stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible. Form III involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their opponent's or opponents' technique while engaged in combat. Also, by being more capable in lengthy battles, a Soresu user had the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form. A Form III user could choose to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent.** **Truly focused masters of Soresu were very formidable due to their strong defense technique. However, Form III merely facilitated survival rather than victory. Form III initiates were more than capable of defending themselves from attack, but they needed a large amount of experience to learn how to effectively counter-attack and entrap opponents. Masters had to maintain an incredibly strong focus on the center of the combat circle, since the defensive tactics of the form included guards and parries engaged very close to the body. Jedi who left small lapses in their otherwise strong defense left little room to avoid injury.** **10% increase to all stats except Luck when using lightsabers or any laser based mele weapon. Does not stack with other Lightsaber forms.**

 **[** **Seven Forms of the Jedi Order-** **Form** **V** **:** **Shien/Djem So** **(Passive) Lv. 20]**

 **Description: Form V, also known by its two primary disciplines of Shien and Djem So, as well as The Way of the Krayt Dragon or The Perseverance Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. Form V was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. The form was developed alongside Form IV at a time when the Jedi were increasingly called upon to actively keep the peace. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Classic Form V, Shien was developed first. Known as the "Perseverance Form", Shien was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents. Shien practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips. Whereas Shien specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on lightsaber dueling. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter. Whereas a failing of Shien was its weakness against a single opponent, Djem So was known for having a lack of mobility.** **10% increase to all stats except Luck when using lightsabers or any laser based mele weapon. Does not stack with other Lightsaber forms.**

 **[Flowmotion** **(** **Passive & Active** **) Lv. 10]**

 **Description: Allows the user to traverse their environment when they interact with certain environmental elements. Using Flomotion, the user can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents.**

 **List of skills gained using Flowmotion.**

 **Pole Spin: Slide toward vertical poles and columns to spin around them and knock any enemies you hit into the air.**

 **Pole Swing:** **Slide toward horizontal poles and columns and swing around them.**

 **Rail Slide: Slide at very high speeds along ropes, rails and more.**

 **Kick Dive: After a wall kick, spin toward the enemy and generate shockwaves on the ground.**

 **Buzz Saw: Perform a spin attack during a vertical pole spin.**

 **Blow-Off: Hurl a large enemy toward other foes, while spinning around them.**

 **Wheel Rush: During a horizontal pole swing, whirl toward enemies and deal damage.**

 **Sliding Dive: During a rail slide, warp next to an enemy and perform a slash.**

 **Shock Dive: After a super jump, slash groundward and generate shockwaves on impact.**

 **[Dodge Roll** **(Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: Roll out of harm's way quickly. The user is invulnerable when performing this.**

 **[Cartwheel** **(Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: Handspring out of harm's way.** **The user is invulnerable when performing this.**

 **[Slide** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: Dodge enemy attacks by dashing across the ground.** **The user is invulnerable when performing this.**

 **[Air Slide** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: Perform an aerial dash in midair for a burst of speed.**

 **[Sonic Impact** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: While air sliding, perform a charging attack that sends enemies flying. Requires Slide or Air Slide.**

 **[Double Impact** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: During a sonic impact, perform a second charging attack that sends enemies flying. Requires Sonic Impact.**

 **[Reversal** **(** **Active) Lv. 10]**

 **Description: Allow the user to quickly slide behind an enemy just before the can attack.**

 **[Counter Rush** **(** **Active) Lv. 13]**

 **Description: Allows the user to unleash a flurry of blows after a successful block.**

 **[Reversal Slash** **(** **Active) Lv. 13]**

 **Description: Allows the user to perform an aerial attack after a successful Reversal.. Requires Reversal.**

 **[Payback Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 13]**

 **Description: Allows the user to counterattack by throwing their Keyblade at the enemy when knocked into the air. 10% in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Counter Hammer** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: After a successful block, strike the ground and attack surround enemies with the aftershock.**

 **[Payback Fang** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: After a being knocked into the air, counterattack with a powerful blow.**

 **[Aerial Recovery** **(** **Active) Lv. 14]**

 **Description: Regain balance after being knocked into the air.**

 **[Fire** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Fire spell. Envelops enemies in ferocious flames** **and deal continual damage** **. Launch a ball of fire toward enemies. Create a rotating ring of fire around yourself that incinerates nearby enemies.**

 **[Blizzard** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Blizzard spell.** **Shoot enemies with blasts of ice. blast enemies head-on with an ice crystal that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits.**

 **[Thunder** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Thunder spell. Blast enemies with bolts of lightning. Strike enemies from above with lightning bolts that shocks other nearby foes if it connects.**

 **[Aero** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Aero spell. Call on the wind to lift enemies into the air and then send them flying. Stuns some foes. Conjure a barrier of wind currents around yourself that halves damage and inflicts damage on nearby enemies.**

 **[Holy** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Holy spell. Unleash pillars of light which devastate enemies, and recovers HP to you and your allies at the same time.**

 **[Dark** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Dark spell. Envelop enemies in darkness** **and deal continual damage** **. Shoot enemies with blasts of darkness. Blinds some enemies**

 **[Quake** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Quake spell. Shake the earth and cause boulders to burst forth which knock enemies into the air and stun them in the process. Conjure up an earthquake, nearly upending earth and sky.**

 **[Stone** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Stone spell. Envelop enemies with stone shards** **and deal continual damage** **. Blast enemies with a chunk of stone that cuts through and potentially deal multiple hits.**

 **[Water** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Water spell. Envelops enemies in a sphere of water and deal continual damage. Shoot a blast of water at enemies.**

 **[Cure** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Cure spell. Recover a small amount of HP to yourself and allies.**

 **[Reflect** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Reflect spell. Create a barrier around yourself that nullifies enemy attacks. If it successfully blocks an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage to all nearby enemies.**

 **[Gravity** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Gravity spell. Manipulate gravity to crush or lift enemies into the air for continual damage.**

 **[Magnet** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Magnet spell. Use magnetic force to pull enemies in and deal continual damage.**

 **[Stop** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Stop spell. Manipulate time to bring surrounding enemies' movements to a complete halt.**

 **[Confuse** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **A spell that confuses surrounding enemies and cause them to attack each other.**

 **[Bind** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **A spell that binds enemies in one place, although they may still attack from their position.**

 **[Poison** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **A spell that poisons surrounding enemies causing them to take continual damage.**

 **[Slow** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **A spell that manipulates time to slow down the movements of surrounding enemies.**

 **[Haste** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **A spell that manipulates time to speed up your movements.**

 **[Sleep** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Sleep spell. Put surrounding enemies to sleep.**

 **[Balloon** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Balloon spell. Conjure up a ring of balloons that burst on contact, bouncing enemies into the air and stunning them.**

 **[Spark** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Spark spell. Summon a ring of revolving light crystals that deal damage to enemies.**

 **[Dark Fire** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Dark Fire spell.** **Envelops enemies in ferocious dark flames** **and deal continual damage** **. Launch a ball of dark fire that blinds and ignites some foes. Create a rotating ring of dark fire around yourself that incinerates nearby enemies.**

 **[Dark Blizzard** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Dark Blizzard spell.** **Shoot enemies with blasts of dark ice. blast enemies head-on with a dark ice crystal that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. Blinds some foes.**

 **[Dark Thunder** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description:** **First-tier Dark Thunder spell. Blast enemies with bolts of dark lightning. Strike enemies from above with dark lightning bolts that shocks other nearby foes if it connects. Blinds some foes.**

 **[Drain** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Drain spell. Absorbs HP from enemies.**

 **[Osmose** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: A spell that absorbs EP from enemies.**

 **[Zero Gravity** **(** **Active) Lv. 15]**

 **Description: First-tier Zero Gravity spell. Create an anti-gravity field and send foes around you drifting into the air for continual damage. Hit floating enemies to confuse them.**

 **[Quick Blitz** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Perform a high, leaping slash.**

 **[Blitz** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Preform a triple jump attack.**

 **[Sliding Dash** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Punish faraway enemies with a charging attack.**

 **[Strike Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy. Stuns some foes. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Fire Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict fire damage. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Blizzard Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict ice damage. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Thunder Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict lightning damage. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Aero Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict wind damage. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Gravity Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict Gravity upon impact. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Stop Raid** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Throw the Keyblade at the enemy and inflict Stop upon impact. 10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Fire Surge** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Rush the enemy while a ring of fire revolves around you, hit targets multiple times.**

 **[Poison Edge** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Perform a jumping attack that poisons some foes.**

 **[Wishing Edge** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Strike an enemy three time with a single jumping attack.**

 **[Blizzard Edge** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Cloak yourself in ice and hit the enemy with a jumping attack, after which ice bursts from the ground for additional damage.**

 **[Stun Edge** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Perform a jumping attack that stuns some foes.**

 **[Fire Strike** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Cloak the Keyblade in fire and perform a spinning attack at the enemy.**

 **[Confusion Strike** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Perform a spinning attack that confuses some foes.**

 **[Binding Strike** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Perform a spinning attack that binds some foes.**

 **[Spark Dive** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Create an electric shockwave that may stun some surrounding ground-based foes.**

 **[Poison Dive** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Create a toxic shockwave that may poison some surrounding ground-based foes.**

 **[Drain Dive** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Create a shockwave that will drain HP from surrounding ground-based foes.**

 **[Thunder Dash** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Shroud yourself in electricity and punish faraway enemies with a charging attack.**

 **[Prism Windmill** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Spin the Keyblade like a Windmill as you rush the enemy, making multiple hits.** **10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Timestorm** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Spin the Keyblade like a Windmill as you rush the enemy, making multiple hits and inflicting Slow or Stop.** **10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Fire Windmill** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Spin the Keyblade like a Windmill as you rush the enemy, making multiple hits and possibly igniting targets.** **10% incease in attack power when using a Keyblade.**

 **[Icebreaker** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Unleash an icy attack that freezes some enemies, then follow with a fire attack that can potentially ignite them.**

 **[Shadowbreaker** **(** **Active) Lv. 16]**

 **Description: Assail enemies with two spin attacks in a row, one of Darkness, then one of Light.**

 **[Telekinesis** **(** **Active) Lv. 24]**

 **Description: The ability to manipulate, move and control matter, people and objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Users can sense the features of objects they have great telekinetic manipulation and control over Depending on the user's skill and power, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects, including heavy objects and form powerful pushes, blasts and protective shields.**

 **[Telepathy** **(** **Active) Lv. 24]**

 **Description: The ability to manipulate, read and control the minds and thoughts of humans, animals and other sentient beings, and to transfer information from one mind to another without the aid of physical communication. Users can create illusions by altering the perception of others and project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, render them unconsciousness, or kill them.**

 **[Empathy** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description:The ability to manipulate, sense, control, and alter the feelings, sensations and emotions of other people.**

 **[Energy Sense** **(** **Active) Lv. 12**

 **Description: The ability to sense energy signatures from great distances.**

 **[Energy Masking** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: The user can hide their energy to hide their power or to avoid being detected.**

 **[Energy Adhesion** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: The user can use their energy to move across surfaces like bodies of water or the side of bulidings.**

 **[Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: The user can see and process the entire electromagnetic spectrum. They** **can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, users can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing.**

 **[Night Vision** **(** **Active) Lv. 12]**

 **Description: The user can see perfectly in the dark.**

 **[Infrared Vision** **(** **Active) Lv. 14]**

 **Description: The user can see the heat signature of people and objects.**

 **[Freeze Vision** **(** **Active) Lv. 24]**

 **Description: The user can shoot ice beams from their eyes.**

 **[Structual Grasp Magecraft** **(** **Active) Lv. 24]**

 **Description: Allows the user to understand the structure and design of an object as if they're viewing a blueprint.**

 **[Craft** **(** **Active) Lv. 24]**

 **Description: The user can use their energy to craft all kinds of items. They are able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items.**

...Maybe I over did it a little. Well, it's not like it's gonna be the last time. I couldn't make this much progress without my shadow clones. Kakashi really is a genius.

I just learned new fighting styles, spells, techniques and abilities. I learned Ligthsaber forms to serve as the basis for my keyblade fighting style. although I won't get the bonuses for using them with a lightsaber, it still improves my swordplay and gives me an actual technique. And besides the Keyblade Mastery Skill makes up for that anyway.. My current fighting styles uses Form V as the backbone to my entire form, specifically the Djem so variant, Using elements of Shien, Ataru and Soresu. I'll incorporate Shii-Cho from time to time. Basically my swordplay is powerful, fast and highly defensive.

I also learned Keyblade Techniques and spells from Kingdom Hearts and maybe Final Fantasy, after all the spells and skills in Kingdom Hearts were based off the ones in Final Fantasy. I can perform keyblade techniques without a keyblade but doing so gives me an attack bonus.

I left the training area. I spent hours training in there and the sun was going down. I felt like I needed something to refresh myself after all that hard work. I suddenly had a craving for ice cream. I left the castle and went to the nearest ice cream shop. Normally I would've bought vanilla or chocolate ice cream but they had a flavor I've always wanted to try. Sea-salt ice cream! I got an idea. I flew atop the Kingdom's clock tower and watched the sunset as I was eating the ice cream bar. The ice cream was refreshing, salty yet sweet. it was delicious. Eating ice cream while watching the sunset felt very relaxing after a long day and kinda fun. I can see why Roxas and his friends did it everyday. I'm to going make this my routine. I should invite some of the others to join me sometime. Doing stuff like this is always better with friends

I returned home and was greeted by Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and Fjorm.

"Brian, how was your day?" Sharena asked me.

I placed my hands behind my head and smiled."You know, training, summoning, the usual."

Alfonse chuckled."I see. Some things never change. You're still the same old Brian."

"Enough about me. What have you guys been up to?" I asked them.

"I've been seeing your Kingdom. Haven is absolutely beautiful, it's so different from Askr and Nifl." Fjorm answered.

"We also took jobs at the guild and had to slay a few monsters." Anna piped

"How did it go?"

"It wasn't hard but this power we received from you, the Gamer, is really something! We got stronger when we, what do you call it? Leveled up?"

"You know how to use it?"

"Yes. We learned how to when you summoned. This power will make becoming stronger a simple task." Alfonse answered.

"With the reward we got, we had something made for you, Brian." Fjorm said.

I hadn't noticed Anna was holding something behind her back.

"Taa-daa!" Sharena said.

Anna presented to me a white robe and other clothing. It was the same cloths as the Summoner in Fire Emblem Heroes.

"Sweet, you guys seriously got me this!"

"We felt this outfit suited you best." Alfonse said with a smile.

"Thanls alot." I'm totally going to start wearing this tomorrow.

* * *

 **See? Didn't take as long as last time. The next chapter won't be released until January. I'm sorry for all that info, but I had to do it. I'm also sorry if there hasn't been any action in a while. I promise there will be soon but not the next one. The next chapter will be Brian bonding with his Heroes. Also I've been wondering whether or not I should put this story in the Fate crossovers section or not. This story is actually more akin to an Expanded Universe series with Fate Grand Order being Phase 1. Let me know what you guys thinks. Anyways I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **superpierce chapter 7 . Nov 26- That's because servants who have that skill like Nero, Romulus and Ozymandias were Emperors and Pharaohs. They were considered no different from gods in their era and that serves as the basis for their skill.**

 **KRKing chapter 7 . Nov 27- Yes, Those fire emblem characters will be summoned at some point. I don't want to summon all of them at once. Sorry no Jojo. Yes Neptunia and Honkai will be summoned soon but first I need to summon more male heroes because there are so many more female heroes, not to mention Most of the heroes I'm going to summon come from series with an all female cast. Not that I mind.**

 **Mola King chapter 7 . Nov 27- Too late he's already summoned one or rather a demon lord and Hades along with the rest of valkyrie crusade could defeat even the strongest of nasuverse characters but they will likely hold back to make fights more equitable. Brian will become strong enough to fight them eventually.**

 **werewolf1423 chapter 7 . Nov 27- I already have. Brian will even learn Omnislash.**

 **merendinoemiliano chapter 7 . Nov 27- Soon. Just be patient.**

 **Rider126 chapter 7 . Dec 4- He will appear in lostbelts, but he won't be Brian's servant.**

 **hnh058513 chapter 1 . Dec 6- Brian could potentially summon her but I don't want to include lostbelt Servants yet.**


	9. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. You see I've been thinking about where my story was supposed to go and I finally reached a conclusion. To tell the truth my story was never a real Fate/Grand order story. In fact, it's actually more of a Gamer Crossover story. I was going to reveal that in future chapters but I feel if I rewrote my story you will see where I'm going with my story. I know some of you thought some of my decisions didn't make sense and that's my fault for not explaining what my story was really about earlier on. So I'll be rewriting it under a new name. I hope to see you in the new version!


End file.
